Mask of the Blue Falcon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Comic Con comes to town and no one is more excited than Shaggy and Scooby because it means they can meet their favorite superheroes known as The Blue Falcon and Dynomutt. However, things begin to change when the marketing demands a hipper and newer edge, especially a surprise appearance from not an actor, but the actual Action Guy who is the childhood idol of Mike Mazinsky.
1. Chapter 1

In the McAuley's house, Sammy was in the living room, reading Superman comic books and of her comic books of her mother former secret identity.

"Take that, Lex Luthor." Sammy giggled.

Amy scoffed to her twin sister. "You are such a child, Samey..."

"I don't care what you think, Amy." Sammy retorted.

Amy scoffed and walked off. "I'm off to the Mall with Tori and Danielle."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way." Sammy replied.

"I can't believe that I got stuck with a geek for a sister." Amy complained.

"I can't believe I got stuck with such a bullying dragon for a sister..." Sammy sighed.

Amy rolls her eyes and walked off, bumping into Brianna and Trent along the way. "Watch it, Losers!"

Brianna and Trent scoffed to her.

"Oh, hey there, kids." Kara smiled as she was writing a letter to Carol and Mike while they were visiting Hawaii.

"Hi, Ms. McAuley," Brianna replied. "Is Sammy here?"

"Yes, she's in the living room, reading Superman and Supergirl comic books." Kara nodded.

"Thanks." Trent smiled as he went inside with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Gorilla Grodd got sent back to the zoo," Sammy laughed. "That's funny."

"Uh, Sammy?" Trent called.

"Oh, hey, guys," Sammy looked up. "Sorry, just catching up on some old comics."

"Superman and Supergirl, huh?" Brianna asked.

"Well, yeah, you know, my mom's hooked," Sammy chuckled to her little inside joke that she shared with her mother. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Shaggy wants to go to Comic Con to meet the one and only Blue Falcon," Brianna replied. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure." Sammy accepted.

"Really?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Sammy smiled. "It would be fun to go to Comic Con."

"Well, all right," Brianna smiled back. "Glad to see that you're back on board."

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sammy smiled.

"And plus to get away from Amy, right?" Trent replied.

"Definitely." Sammy nodded.

Brianna giggled. "Saw that coming."

"So, what're your costumes gonna be?" Sammy asked. "Can't go to Comic Con without costumes."

"Well, I'm going as The Huntress like my mom was and Trent is going as The Question who my Dad was." Brianna explained.

"Knowing Sammy, she'll be Supergirl." Trent replied.

"Yeah, me as Supergirl..." Sammy giggled sheepishly and innocently.

"Yeah, she kinda does look like Supergirl." Brianna agreed with her boyfriend.

"I'll see you guys there then..." Sammy smiled nervously, trying to change the subject so they wouldn't conclude that she was Supergirl.

"All right, we'll see you there, Sammy, save you a ride." Trent said while waving and leaving with Brianna.

"Bye, Sam." Brianna added.

The two then left and Sammy breathed out of relief.

"Phew! That was a close one..." Sammy said to herself.

"So, Sammy is in, who else do you wanna bring?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe Sky and Ella, they are my best friends." Sammy replied.

"Maybe, but Ella has never read a comic book before." Trent reminded.

"True." Sammy said.

"But we'll think about it." Brianna suggested.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and pack my things up." Sammy decided.

Brianna and Trent waved as they then left the McAuley house.

* * *

"Man, that was close," Sammy said to herself as she came back into her room. "They almost found out the big secret."

"And what secret is that, Samey?" Amy's voice mocked as she came right behind her twin sister.

"I don't think that's any of your business, _Lamey_!" Sammy glared.

Amy and Sammy glared to each other.

"Amy, I need you to help me move the furniture." Kara said before grabbing Amy's arm and dragging her off before winking to Sammy and Sammy then smiled to their mother.

"Mom, get off of me, I'm not done with my sister!" Amy complained only to be ignored by Kara.

Sammy smiled and sighs in relief before she then began to pack her suitcase.

* * *

"Why, hello, my animal friends," Ella smiled as she was sitting in her backyard as she sang which made woodland animals come toward her like in Disney's Snow White. "I have brought food for all of you~"

The animals smiled to Ella and she soon fed them as Katrina and Chicken walked down the street.

"So, basically, Comic Con is where you read these comic books with other people, sometimes people dress up as their favorite heroes, it's mostly a thing that Flem likes to go to, but you can go if you want." Chicken educated his girlfriend.

"Oh, that sounds... Sounds... Awesome!" Katrina replied. "Did I say that right?"

"You did it, good job!" Chicken praised.

"Thanks, Chicken." Katrina blushed.

"No problem." Chicken replied.

* * *

"Trent, can I ask you something?" Brianna asked anxiously.

"Anything wrong?" Trent asked back out of concern.

"I've been having strange dreams lately." Brianna began.

"What kind of dreams?" Trent asked his girlfriend.

"I saw a woman with a black and red cape and a black hat." Brianna explained.

"A woman with a black and red cape and a black hat..." Trent repeated. "Sounds like my mom at a costume party."

"It was weird, and she said my name too." Brianna continued.

Trent shrugged.

"I guess I have some homework to do before Comic Con..." Brianna sighed.

"Don't worry, Bri, I know you can solve this, you are a detective." Trent supported her.

"Thanks, Trent."

"No problem."

* * *

Everyone soon went to sleep as Comic Con would be here soon and it would be a big deal for anyone who was going. No one was more excited than Scooby and Shaggy though. Brianna was tossing and turning as she was dreaming about the same woman. She yelled out slightly as she sat up in her bed and held her head with a groan.

"Brianna?" Helena and Vic's voices asked.

"Uh, it's okay, Mom and Dad, just having a nightmare..." Brianna shivered.

'"Are you okay, sweetie?" Helena cooed.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." Brianna sighed.

Helena soon came in to talk with her.

"Mom, it's fine, really..." Brianna told her mother.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream?" Helena asked.

"Is she all right?" Vic asked his wife.

"Mom, Dad, I had a dream about a woman with black and red cape and a black hat," Brianna said as she looked to her parents who were now former superheroes. "She said my name; I feel like she's right beside me."

"A woman with a black and red cape with a black hat?" Helena asked.

"Yes, I don't know who it is though..." Brianna nodded to her parents.

"Should we tell her?" Vic whispered to his wife.

"Yes, we should." Helena agreed.

"What is it, Mom?" Brianna asked. "What's wrong?"

"Brianna... Sweetie, you have an older sister." Helena revealed.

Brianna's eyes widened as she couldn't believe it. She always thought she was a only child.

"It's true, we wanted to wait until you were ready, but you seem to be old enough now." Vic told his daughter.

"I have a sister?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, and she also has her own secret life." Helena replied.

"Who is she then?" Brianna asked.

"Does the name Cybersix mean anything to you?" Helena prompted.

"Yeah, I've heard about her all the time, she's my favorite-" Brianna began before she looked in shock. "Wait a minute, she's my sister?!"

Helena and Vic nodded.

"No way!" Brianna's eyes widened.

"Yes, she is, dear." Helena said while Vic nodded.

"But how...?" Brianna asked.

"Well, when I was still in the Justice League and your mother was kicked out for reasons I cannot tell you, we fell in love with each other and then decided to make love." Vic began.

"I was pregnant with your sister, but then, one night, it was time for the birth we had a beautiful baby girl, and we were about to name her until a man in a Nazi uniform named Dr. von Reichter took her away from us for an experiment." Helena added.

"What?!" Brianna asked.

"One of his creations were the Cyber Series," Vic informed. "5,000 children meant to be his soldiers in a bid for world domination."

"Goodness..." Brianna whispered.

"At the age of nine, the children rebelled against him, but he destroyed all of them, except for two," Helena continued. "Your sister, and Data 7, who is now a black panther."

"So, she's not a human like us?" Brianna asked.

"Not anymore, after von Reichter took her away from us." Vic stated.

"So, what is she then, a mutant like The X-Men?" Brianna asked.

"Somewhat, yes," Helena replied. "The Cyber Series are artificial humanoids possessing superhuman strength and agility."

"So, does she know about you guys?" Brianna asked her parents.

"A little, but she knows a lot about you, sweetie." Vic replied.

"Wow, I can't believe that I have a sister." Brianna said to herself in still shock.

"I'm sure you'll be able to meet her soon, there have been other pro heroes out lately..." Vic said. "Especially Blue Falcon and Dyno-Mutt."

"Yeah, Scooby and Shaggy are so stoked about seeing them." Brianna nodded.

"Try to get some sleep, honey, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Helena told their daughter.

"Thanks, Mom... Thanks, Dad..." Brianna said before yawning now that she could sleep.

Helena and Vic smiled as they hugged Brianna before she went back to sleep.

* * *

Outside, a figure was on the tree, looking at Brianna's window and smiled. "We'll meet sooner than you think."

Brianna soon fell asleep after her parents left her room for the rest of the night. The figure quietly went to Brianna's room as soon all of the lights, went out the figure brushed back the girl's hair. Brianna smiled as she felt nice and warm. The figure then left without waking anyone up.

* * *

The next morning, Brianna woke up and got dressed to go to Comic Con. Helena made some breakfast while Vic read the newspaper. Brianna soon came downstairs and smiled to his parents.

"Morning, sweetie, ready for the big day?" Helena asked her daughter.

"You bet," Brianna replied. "I hope you and Dad don't mind if Trent and I borrow your costumes, do you?"

"By all means, hon," Vic allowed. "Go right ahead."

"They're in our closet." Helena added.

"Thanks." Brianna smiled to her parents.

Helena then served scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Looks great." Brianna smiled as she joined her family for a quick breakfast.

"So, who's going with you guys to Comic Con?" Vic asked.

"Mystery Inc definitely and so far Sammy," Brianna said with a shrug. "Not sure about who else yet, but Trent's gonna text me."

Then suddenly, as if on cue, Trent had sent a text to Brianna.

"Oh, Mike is coming too and bringing Lil and Phil along with Katrina, Chicken, Flem, Earl, Trixie, and Courtney Gripling?" Brianna told her parents before looking shocked at the last name. "Wow, I never thought she'd like comics."

"I hear that Courtney girl has a lot of hidden depths, she seems like a nice girl." Vic said to his daughter.

"I'm very excited though." Brianna smiled as she checked her phone.

"I hope that you have a good time." Helena told Brianna.

"Thanks, Mom." Brianna smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Trent came over and the two teens collected the costumes and soon went off to Comic Con with the gang in the Mystery Machine while everyone else would come with them. They then saw Mike, Katrina, Chicken, Flem, Earl, Phil, Lil, Trixie, and Courtney in the van.

"Hey, guys," Mike replied. "Ya made it on time."

Trent and Brianna smiled and got in the van. Fred was about to head off, but couldn't.

"What's wrong, Fred?" Brianna asked.

"The van won't go." Fred told her.

They then saw the back door opened and saw Cindy get thrown in.

"Cindy?!" Everyone else asked.

"Hey, guys, um, you have another guest coming along with me." Cindy told them.

Chicken, Flem, and Earl look up and their eyes widened in fear. "B-B-B-Buttercup?!"

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Buttercup glared at the trio as she folded her arms.

"Uh, no, no, not at all," Chicken replied. "Right, fellas?"

Flem and Earl nodded in agreement.

"Good!" Buttercup replied which made them flinch. "I could use some signed editions of Spore."

"You read Spore?!" Lil and Trixie asked.

"I have every issue of Spore and Skull Squisher in my closet back home." Trixie smiled to Buttercup.

"I every issue of Spore and Action Guy," Lil added. "I read them when I don't have soccer practice."

"Both of you've got taste," Buttercup approved. "You're okay in my book."

Lil and Trixie smiled to Buttercup and she smiled back to them as she felt like she had new good friends.

"Fred, grab the wheel, and let's, like, hit the road!" Shaggy beamed as he stood with Scooby as he held one of their favorite comic books.

The Mystery Machine soon closed and it drove down the road to get to Comic Con.

"Oh, you guys are just going to love my costume," Courtney gushed. "I bought it yesterday."

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"You'll have to find out when we get there, Philly." Courtney giggled.

"Aw... Please, can't I see it now?" Phil pouted.

"Later, I promise, it'll be worth the wait." Courtney promised.

"Fine..." Phil pouted out of defeat.

* * *

They were soon on the road to Comic Con. Fred was driving of course while Velma read a brochure on San De Pedro while Shaggy and Scooby made their Blue Falcon and Dyno-Mutt costumes in the back as they were also watching their favorite heroes on TV.

"I've been a big fan of Action Guy for what feels like my whole life, I usually told Lu and Og about him, I can pass any trivia quiz on him." Mike replied.

"What's his real name?" Lil asked.

"Darrel Hansen." Mike replied.

"How did he get his superpowers?" Lil asked.

"Bitten by a handsome, radioactive actor." Mike replied.

"Who is his love interest?" Phil tried.

"The beautiful and talented intern: Isabella Irresistible." Mike replied.

"Dang, she's good." Phil pouted to Lil.

"Yeah, what're his superpowers?" Lil asked.

"Similar to Superman and Supergirl." Mike replied.

"She is good." Sammy giggled nervously.

"So, Cindy, what brings you to Comic Con?" Mike asked.

"To have the limited edition Cartoon Girls comic book," Cindy replied. "I promised the Rookies that I'd also get them copies."

"Good girl..." Mike patted her head.

"Yeah, I hope I can make it before they sell out." Cindy said nervously.

"How do you plan to afford it?" Mike asked.

"Penn's credit card." Cindy said.

"Penn's credit card?" Mike replied.

"Hey, revenge, he took my mom's!" Cindy defended.

"Meh, that, I can understand." Mike shrugged.

* * *

They were soon back on the road to Comic Con.

"The Blue Falcon is just so cool!" Shaggy smiled at the TV he watched with Scooby. "Played to perfection by the one, the only: Owen Garrison!"

"And Dyno-Mutt is so amazing!" Scooby smiled back.

"And our costumes are, like, groovy!" Shaggy beamed.

"High-Four!" Scooby replied.

The cowardly duo high-fived each other and laughed.

"Wow, you guys, I've never seen you so excited over something that wasn't edible." Brianna said to them.

"You said it, Bri." Daphne agreed.

"Oh, it's edible." Scooby told the girls.

"Yeah, we made the costumes out of string cheese and food coloring." Shaggy added.

"String cheese and food coloring?" Lil asked.

Scooby licked his lips as he thought about it.

"We'll be the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt for Mega Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza's costume contest and when it's over-" Shaggy began.

"We eat the costumes!" Scooby finished.

"It's like two for the price of one fun!" Shaggy beamed.

"It's something." Velma commented.

"Are we gonna win that costume contest or what, old buddy, old pal?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"No offense, Shaggy, but I'm gonna win that costume contest." Lil replied.

"Like, who are you dressing up as, Lil?" Shaggy asked the brunette girl.

"Action Girl; she's my favorite superhero." Lil said before winking at Mike who then winked back.

"HA! Like you're gonna win, Lillian." Phil teased his sister.

"Oh, yeah?" Phil replied. "Who are you gonna be, Phillip?"

"Maybe you should wait and find out, but it's gonna be totally cooler than Action Girl!" Phil glared.

"Please..." Lil rolled her eyes at her twin brother.

"What is it, Phil?" Mike asked.

"Not sayin'." Phil shook his head.

"Pretty please, for me?" Courtney pleaded.

"Well... Okay, for you." Phil gave in.

"What is it?" Courtney smiled.

"Batman." Phil revealed.

"You'll be a great Batman." Courtney squealed.

"You think so, Court?" Phil blushed to his girlfriend.

"I know so, my big and bold Dark Knight." Courtney swooned.

"Stop, Court, you're making me blush." Phil replied.

"Oh, but it's true." Courtney insisted as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

Phil chuckled before he hugged and kissed her.

"Well, I know Scoob and I will, like, be the best Blue Falcon and Dyno-Mutt." Shaggy smiled.

"I dunno, guys," Fred replied as he drove. "That Blue Falcon TV Show was pretty campy. I gotta say, I'm really looking forward to the screening of the new optima, edgier and darker Blue Falcon movie, featuring mega movie star: Brad Adams!"

"He's cute in a dark, brooding kind of way, but he's no Naruto." Trixie commented.

"But you know what's even cuter?" Daphne asked before pulling out a stuffed rabbit. "Little Fuzzies! They're only the cutest collectibles in the whole wide world, and I have an almost complete collection!"

"I have some back home," Courtney smiled to her. "They're so adorable."

"I printed a checklist of all the various Fuzzies I own," Daphne smiled to Courtney as she brought out a long list that reached and spread to the floor. "So then I'll know which exact ones to buy at the Mega Mondo Pop Comic Palooza!"

"Please..." Velma rolled her eyes. "Costume Competitions, Movie Premiers, obnoxiously cute collectibles? Ugh... I'm just glad the convention is supposed to be haunted by a horrible mutant monster man."

"Aw, come on, Velma, have some fun," Cindy said. "I heard Dee Dee went to Comic Con last year and she was dressed like Sailor Moon and she had a blast with Dexter!"

"Monster Man?!" Shaggy and Scooby asked.

"Yep, see?" Velma replied as she showed her computer to the group where it had two guards trapped in a net. "These guards said that a crazy freak attacked them in the dark."

Flem and Earl hugged Buttercup as they were scared to death.

"Smells like a mystery." Brianna told her gang of friends while Buttercup shoved off Flem and Earl with a scoff.

"No, it smells a whole lot of 'Velma Trying to Ruin an Important Weekend of my Life', but that's not happening!" Shaggy glared.

"Nope!" Scooby shook his head. "No way!"

"You can use the laptop after the convention is over," Shaggy took away the laptop so that he and Scooby could finish watching his TV Show. "Hoo-Hoo!"

"Surprised you weren't scared at the mention of a Monster Man." Buttercup said to Cindy.

"Hey, I've grown up a bit, but I'm not gonna fight you... I wanna live to see graduation." Cindy told the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls.

"That's good." Buttercup replied before punching her in the arm as gently as she could.

"Ow, that hurts." Cindy winced.

"I barely touched you!" Buttercup replied.

"Still trying to get stronger physically too..." Cindy said as she rubbed her arm. "I'm not Jo or Eva... Don't think I wanna be Eva though... She smells like a monkey."

"Good one." Buttercup replied.

"Thanks... Wait, you're not afraid of Eva?" Cindy asked.

"Why would I be?" Buttercup replied. "Don't you remember who I am?"

"You, Sky, Jo, June, Mike, and Abby are the only ones I know who aren't afraid of Eva." Cindy said.

"You want me to teach ya?" Buttercup asked.

"It would be an improvement..." Cindy shrugged modestly.

"Let me tell you, I won't go easy on ya." Buttercup warned.

"I was afraid you would say that." Cindy gulped.

Shaggy and Scooby soon watched their Blue Falcon and Dyno-Mutt cartoon.

* * *

"So, guys, how're Daisy and Veronica doin'?" Chicken asked his best friends since Kindergarten.

"Great, and they said that they're sorry they couldn't make it." Flem replied.

"Such a shame, but I'm just glad they're best friends again." Trixie smiled for her friends.

"Yeah, dumb old Tad and Chad ruining their friendship." Earl scoffed.

"I wish I could've eaten them." Phil replied.

Mike and Lil shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Mike soon took out her Action Guy graphic novel to read with Lil on the way to Comic Con. Phil stretched and put his arm around Courtney which had her put her head on his shoulder.

"Does anyone have a pillow?" Cindy asked. "This ride is making me sleepy."

Sammy pulls out a pillow and gave it to Cindy.

"Thanks, Sammy..." Cindy said as she accepted the pillow and lay down.

"Of course, Cindy." Sammy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A while later, they soon made it to the San De Pedro Convention Center.

"Welcome to the Mega Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza!" Shaggy smiled to the others. "The greatest collection of comic books, TV Shows, movies, everything!"

Shaggy and Scooby came out, wearing their Blue Falcon and Dynomutt costumes.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Courtney beamed. "I better put on my costume."

A crustacean monster soon rushed over.

"Jinkies! The mystery's started already." Velma gasped.

The monster kept going, revealing to just be someone in costume who came to the vehicle known as The Crab Car. "It's the Crab Car! I love it, I love it!"

"Hmm?" Shaggy and Scooby wondered.

"I can see the only mystery around here is why am I even at this Mondo Geek-A-Thon?" Velma groaned.

* * *

They soon came into the building.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Courtney called out.

"Courtney, come on down!" Phil smiled to his girlfriend.

Courtney soon stepped out in her costume to show everyone. Everyone gasped as she wore a Starfire costume with a red wig.

"How do I look?" Courtney asked.

"Amazing..." Phil blushed.

"Thanks," Courtney smiled. "I got the wig from Blake's closet. Now, it's your turn, Philly."

"I'll be right back." Phil replied as he then went into the changing room.

Katrina came out wearing a Wonder Woman outfit with a black wig. Chicken smiled sheepishly to his girlfriend.

"Do you like it?" Katrina asked him.

"I love it..." Chicken smiled nervously. "It really suits you. Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?"

Lil came out wearing a Action Girl costume, fixing her mask.

"A perfect fit," Mike smiled to Lil. "You look amazing as Action Girl, Lil."

"Thanks, Mike, I'm glad you think so." Lil blushed.

"Holy smokes, it's Action Girl!" A boy dressed as Naruto realized.

"Can we have your autograph?" A girl dressed as Sakura Haruno added.

"Umm...?" Lil blinked out of confusion.

"It's a dream come true." Another boy dressed as Sasuke Uchiha beamed.

"What do I do?" Lil nervously asked Mike.

"Let me handle this," Mike said before distracting the crowd. "Hey, look, it's Sailor Moon!"

The kids turned around and ran off in excitement.

"Run!" Mike told Lil and ran off, holding her hand.

"Maybe I should've dressed as someone else?" Lil frowned.

"Nah, you're perfect just the way you are, with or without the costume." Mike soothed.

"Where's your costume?" Lil asked.

"I'll be right back." Mike replied before going into the changing room.

* * *

"This place is so big..." Cindy said as she held her bag. "I hope I don't get lost..." She then looked around. "Uh-oh... Where is everybody?!"

"Mike, are you okay in there?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, could you come in here for a second?" Mike replied. "I wanna show you something."

Lil blushed slightly and soon came in to join Mike. "What is...?" she then asked before blushing even more once she saw Mike dressed in a Shadow Wolf costume.

"How do I look?" Mike asked.

"Hot, but how did you get that costume?" Lil asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mike asked back.

"Sure, Mike, what is it?" Lil replied.

"You wanna know who Shadow Wolf really is?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to know who he or she really is." Lil said.

"It's Jo." Mike revealed.

"Your friend Jo is Shadow Wolf?!" Lil whispered loudly.

Mike shushed her. "Yeah, she is... I mean, if you think about it, it makes sense since she's always in Gotham City visiting her Uncle Bruce and Shadow Wolf is only in Gotham City then."

"You have a point." Lil admitted.

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "The reason that she told me was that it was because I told her my secret identity."

"You're such an amazing person, Mike, if only more people were like you," Lil sighed. "Especially Diane DeLongis or Leslie Myers."

"I hate those two," Mike complained. "But, they can't be any worse than Gwen Brooks or Becky Soucie."

"Guh..." Lil stuck her tongue out. "I don't like them based on what you told me."

"Come on, we got a Comic Con to mingle in." Mike smiled to her.

"Okay." Lil smiled back.

Lil went out Mike followed her, but heard a voice and saw Sammy wearing a Jean Grey costume and looked at her superhero costume in her backpack.

* * *

"Sammy?" Mike asked her childhood best friend.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sammy giggled.

"What was that in your backpack?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um, nothing." Sammy giggled nervously.

"Nothing?" Mike asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about..." Sammy said as she walked away from her.

"Sammy...?" Mike asked sharply.

"I'm sorry, Mike; I really can't tell you now, but I promise that I will someday." Sammy said.

"Okay, Sammy..." Mike sighed. "I just thought you could trust me, I have known you since the beginning."

"I know, but you might not believe me." Sammy said.

"Try me." Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, all right, just don't tell anyone else." Sammy replied as she pulled out her Supergirl costume.

" _You're_ the new Supergirl?" Mike asked her childhood best friend.

"Yes, I am." Sammy nodded.

"I can't believe I didn't see that one coming, I thought she looked a bit familiar, plus you always suddenly left whenever she had to save the day." Mike admitted.

"You're not the only one who knows, but Sky knows too." Sammy told her.

"That, I'm not surprised about, you and Sky are crazy about each other." Mike smirked.

"Kinda like you and Lil?" Sammy smirked back.

"Touche," Mike chuckled before she took out her own Action Girl costume. "Thanks for telling me, now I can tell you my secret."

" _Y-Y-You're_ Action Girl?!" Sammy gasped.

"Yep," Mike nodded. "And June's Monster Gal and Dee Dee's Diva Dynamite."

"But... But... But... That's impossible!" Sammy gasped.

"You think so?" Mike shrugged innocently.

"I'm pretty shocked, though I'm glad that you told me." Sammy said.

"Same here, bud." Mike nodded.

* * *

They then walked out the dressing room to join the others. Brianna and Trent dressed were The Huntress and The Question, Trixie was dressed as The Yellow Ranger, Chicken dressed as The Green Lantern, Flem dressed as The Flash, and Earl was Aquaman.

"Where's Buttercup?" Mike asked the others. "Didn't she say that she was gonna wear a costume?"

"I think so." Lil replied.

"Wait for me..." Buttercup said in a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned to see the green Powerpuff Girl as she appeared in a black outfit with glowing green eyes like Danny Phantom.

"Call me Spore..." Buttercup said in a raspy monotone voice.

Chicken, Flem, and Earl jumped in fear and hid behind Mike for protection.

Mike then stepped away while rolling her eyes. "Nice costume, Buttercup... I mean, Spore."

"Gratitudes." Buttercup replied.

The three boys gulped in fear and hugged each other.

"I dig the look." Trixie approved.

"I knew you would understand." Buttercup said to Trixie.

"It fits you to a T." Lil added.

"Uh, yeah, what they said." Flem nervously said.

"Come on, I'm dying to go inside." Buttercup told the others.

They soon went inside to explore the convention center.

"Hmm... Now, where is that booth?" Cindy asked herself as she looked around for a booth on the Cartoon Girls comic book so she could get one for her friends. "Hmm..."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's right, folks!" A platinum blonde woman in a red outfit smiled to the crowd as she stood before them on a stage. "This is the new and improved Blue Falcon starring Brad Adams, and, a very new and dangerous Dyno-Mutt!"

Steam filled the stage as a robotic dog appeared on which made the people clap.

"Like, Scooby old buddy, these guys are good," Shaggy said about the others in costume. "This year's costume competition is gonna be kind of stiff."

"Aw, I know..." Scooby frowned as he looked at his cape and boots.

"Like, listen to me, Scooby-Doo, you may not have the best Dynomutt costume." Shaggy began.

"No?" Scooby asked.

"You may look and smell a little cheesy." Shaggy continued.

"It does?" Scooby asked.

"But you have the heart of a Dog Wonder," Shaggy smiled to the Great Dane. "And it's on the inside that's most important."

"Yeah!" Scooby beamed." Dyno-Mutt: Dog Wonder!"

The cowardly duo and the others, minus Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Cindy went to enter the costume contest on the registration line.

* * *

"We'd like to enter the costume contest, please." Courtney said with a smile.

"Yeah," Scooby smiled. "Shaggy is the Blue Falcon and I'm Dyno-Mutt: The Dog Wonder."

"I'm Starfire," Courtney said. "The Princess of Tamaran."

"I'm Batman," Phil said. "The Dark Knight of Gotham."

"I'm Wonder Woman of the Amazon." Katrina said.

"I'm the Yellow Ranger from The Power Rangers." Trixie said.

"I'm The Flash," Flem said. "The fastest man alive."

"I'm Aquaman: King of the Ocean." Earl said.

"I'm The Green Lantern," Chicken said. "Member of the Green Lantern Coup."

"I'm Action Girl: Leader of the Cartoon Girls." Lil said.

"I'm Shadow Wolf: Heroine of Gotham City." Mike said.

"I'm Jean Grey: A member of The X-Men." Sammy said.

"I'm The Huntress who hunts bad guys." Brianna said.

"I'm The Question: second best detective next to Batman." Trent said.

"I'm Spore," Buttercup said. "I kick butt in the shadows of the darkest darkness."

"Sign here." The guy behind the registration booth held out a form for them all to sign their names.

Everyone signed their names down and walked off.

* * *

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Cindy cheered as she came over, looking all excited.

"That's great, Cindy." Mike smiled.

"Oh, this is the best day of my life, I knew that Penn's credit card would work!" Cindy beamed. "I'm so happy that I might sing!"

"Let's not go that far." Mike replied.

"Sorry," Cindy said. "Way too excited."

"That's great news though, Cin, I'm sure the other girls will love it." Mike smiled. "It's nice seeing you happy."

"Thanks, Mike," Cindy replied. "And good luck on the costume contest."

"Thanks, come on, Lil, let's check out the comics," Mike said. "We will catch up to you guys for the contest."

* * *

Mike and Lil then left the group and took a look at the comics and look around the convention center.

"Wow, look at all the stuff that they have here," Lil said to Mike in amazement. "I've never been to Comic Con before."

"I've been to one before, it's the best," Mike replied. "Let's take a look at this stand."

The two girls went to the stand that has Hanna-Barbera stuff and beside them were two people that Mike knew really well.

"Wow, look at this stuff!" Lil beamed as she picked up a Boo Boo doll.

"Nice Wonder Twins outfits." Mike said to the two people.

"Yeah, looks so authentic." Lil agreed as she hugged the Boo Boo Bear doll.

"Mike, is that you?" The girl asked.

"Do I know you guys?" Mike asked back.

The boy and girl took off their sunglasses and blinked.

"Holy crap, Zan and Jayna?!" Mike gasped. "What a surprise it is to see you guys!"

"You know them, Mike?" Lil asked.

"Long story." Mike said before hugging Zan and Jayna.

"We wanted to dress up, but we also didn't want people to recognize us, so, we kinda took Superman's idea with glasses." Jayna told the tomboy.

"Civilians..." Mike rolled her eyes with a laugh.

A familiar blue monkey then jumped on Mike's shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Gleek!" Mike beamed. "Oh, where are my manners? Lil, you may recognize the Wonder Twins and Gleek from some comic books."

"Hi..." Lil smiled to the alien twins and their pet monkey.

"They were trained by The Superfriends and are now getting trained by us," Mike told her. "Also, Jayna is dating Justine's brother."

"Really nice to meet you two," Lil smiled. "Do you guys drive each other crazy? My brother Phil drives me crazy all the time, but I really love him deep down."

"Zan may be spacey, but I love him no matter what." Jayna replied.

"Guess that's just how twins are." Mike shrugged.

"How did you guys find out about this?" Lil asked.

"We saw a flyer in the city and decided to come check it out." Zan replied.

"We just figured 'why not?'." Jayna added.

"How did you get here?" Mike asked.

"I turned into a dragon and the guys got on my back and I flew over here." Jayna explained.

Gleek smiled as he then hugged Mike.

"Glad to see you guys here, but where's Justin?" Mike asked as she held the blue monkey in her arms.

"Dexter sent him on a mission," Jayna replied. "I hope that he makes it over here okay."

"Where's his mission?" Lil asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that he makes it out okay." Jayna said.

"I'm sure he will, Jayna," Mike soothed. "Justin's a lot stronger than he looks."

Jayna smiled at the tomboy who smiled back. "Thanks, Mike, I'm glad that you're our friend."

"No problem." Mike replied.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby came to one stand and were spooked.

"Zorak?!" Jayna and Zan yelped at first.

"That's right, isn't this a great mask?" The man asked before removing the mask to reveal he had wavy blonde hair with sunglasses.

"Phew!" Jayna and Zan breathed in relief.

Gleek was hiding inside a box as he thought it was really Zorak.

"Gleek, it's okay, it's just a costume." Jayna soothed the blue monkey.

Gleek peeked out of the the box, looking curious.

"I was scared a little bit because I was surprised." Cindy said.

Gleek smiled to her before latching onto her.

"Silly monkey." Cindy giggled.

"Hey, Shaggy," The blonde guy greeted the cowardly teen. "Special collectable, complete with automated voice box."

"I hate bugs!" Scooby groaned before imitating a few insects he didn't like.

"We get it, Scooby-Doo, you don't like bugs." Velma deadpanned.

"Shaggy, you know this guy?" Trixie asked the cowardly teen.

"Yeah, he sure surprised me a little bit." Cindy added.

"Gang, this is Hank Prince," Shaggy introduced. "He owns my favorite comic book store. I hang out there all the time. Even if he is a little creepy..."

"More than a little creepy if you ask me." Buttercup muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Shaggy!" A boy with green hair, wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt, blue shorts, orange sneakers, and a red beanie hat smiled. "Isn't this, like, the coolest?"

"Yeah, Austin," Shaggy smiled back. "This place is, like, blowing my mind!"

"What little there is of it." Velma muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Velma, that was mean." Cindy scolded.

"Shaggy, do me a favor," Hank said to his very good friend. "Can your crew and dog watch my nephew here for a bit? I can't leave my booth, and Hank wants to walk the convention."

"No problema, Hank," Shaggy smiled before looking to Austin. "Hey, what should we do first?"

"I wanna see The Blue Falcon!" Austin beamed.

"The big, mega, spectacular, dark, and brooding movie one?" Fred replied. "Yeah, me too, I'm heading over there right now; come on, gang."

"Not that one!" Austin told him which made him stop dead in his tracks. "The original Blue Falcon. Owen Garrison has a booth!"

"Owen Garrison?!" Shaggy and Scooby beamed. "Here?! Where?!"

"Right over there." Hank informed, pointing to a gray-haired man behind a booth for The Blue Falcon and Dyno-Mutt.

"Owen Garrison: The original Blue Falcon." Shaggy beamed.

"And Dynomutt." Scooby added.

"Like, it's a dreamy dream come true!" Shaggy cheered.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll go look for clues to this mystery about the-" Velma glared as she took out a pen and notepad.

"Uh-uh, shh!" Shaggy put his finger against her lip to shush her. "Like, what did I say about ruining my fun? What did I say? That's a good Velma. Good Velma!" he then backed up while shushing her.

"You know, Velma, you could be a little nicer," Cindy said to the brains of Mystery Inc. "I make sacrifices for Maxwell all the time with his video games. I'm not a big fan of Simon Belmont from the Castlevania series or Link from The Legend of Zelda like he is, but I'll happily play with him."

Velma sighed in response.

"Bri, Cindy, and I'll come with you," Daphne said. "Vel, as long as you promise me we can stop at the Littlest Fuzzies booth I saw the way in."

"We'll be back for the contest." Brianna added.

"See you guys." Cindy concluded.

* * *

"Autograph? Autograph!" Owen called out as he held photos of himself with a marker, but people ignored him and walked by like he was a nobody. "Autograph!" he then sighed as he gave up until Shaggy, Scooby, and Austin came to see him.

"Oh, that poor old man..." Trixie frowned. "Everybody's acting like he's an empty bus seat."

"I wish there was something that we could do." Courtney said.

"Hey, I'll take one." Scooby told his idol.

"Me too." Austin added.

"Yean, me too, like, me too!" Shaggy beamed. "We are your biggest fans!"

Austin and Scooby nodded in agreement.

"My biggest fans?!" Owen stood up in shock. "Fans?! I have no more fans!"

"Uh-uh." Scooby disagreed.

"We're your fans." Shaggy added.

"Too late, too late, it's over, it's over I say, ever since they announced that Blue Falcon movie coming out, the studio's done everything in its power to downplay the old TV show; they even removed the reruns from the air," Owen sighed as he grabbed Shaggy by his shirt. "They won't release my episodes on DVD or Green-Ray! Don't you see? No reruns, no residuals," He then let go of Shaggy. "Soon, no one will even remember there was an original Blue Falcon, but I'll make them remember; I'll make them all remember," He then started to laugh and then cried on the table and everyone looked at each other until then Owen pulled out a picture and pen with a smile. Hi, there, kids, want an autograph?"

"Uh... No thanks." Scooby said.

"What?" Owen frowned.

"Don't mind him, Mr. Garrison, we still want your autograph," Shaggy smiled before leaving with Scooby and Austin nervously. "But, like, we'll come back later when you're feeling better. Just walk away from the crazy man and smile!"

Shaggy waved to Owen and then walked away from the booth.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cindy and Velma were carrying a giant pile of Little Fuzzies while Daphne and Brianna held bags and a checklist. Brianna opened the bag and Cindy and Velma dumped the stuffed animals into the bag for Daphne.

"I didn't know collecting toys was such hard work." Velma groaned.

"They're not toys, Velma Dinkley; they're Little Fuzzies!" Daphne replied. "This is very serious business!"

Brianna and Cindy looked at each other and chuckled a little so Daphne wouldn't hear them.

"If you say so, Daphne Blake," Velma narrowed her eyes at first. "But you know, this whole Mega Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza bugs the heck out of me. And you know, comic books and superheroes baffle me, they don't make logical sense."

"Speak for yourself." A black-haired girl in a gray sweater shirt with red pants and black and white sneakers said as she held a little girl's hand with red hair, a white hat with a green flower, and a pink dress.

"Hey, isn't that little girl Ogee from Magilla Gorilla?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, this is my little sister, I'm Cheyenne." The girl replied as she stood with the little redheaded girl.

"I'm famous!" Ogee giggled.

"I don't know, Velma, even I enjoy this place, and that means a lot coming from me." Cindy said.

A man dressed as Birdman then walked past them.

"You wouldn't get powers from a radioactive spider bite, and wearing glasses wouldn't trick anyone into not recognizing you." Velma said before taking off her glasses.

"Hey, where'd Velma go?" Cindy joked. "She was just standing here talking to us and poof! She's gone, and a complete stranger took her place."

"See? You'd have to be a complete idiot not to know it was me." Velma smirked.

"Girls, quick, there's something going on at the Blue Falcon booth," Fred told the girls. "And bring your new friend."

"Really? Oy..." Velma groaned before putting her glasses back on.

"Suck it up, Velma, it's not the end of the world to come to Comic Con," Cindy told Velma. "Besides, I thought you and Shaggy were friends."

"We are." Velma told her.

"Then you should be happy for him, this is his dream." Cindy insisted.

"You're right, Cindy," Velma replied. "I'll be happy for him."

"Thank you." Cindy approved.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Fans of Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza, welcome!" The blonde woman announced on stage. "My name is Jennifer Severin! You may know me as the writer, producer, and director of The Transmolifyer movies one-through-five! Revenge: First Strike, Revenge: Second Strike, Revenge of the Revenge-Seekers, Seekers on Revenge of the Revenge-Seekers, and Big Robots Blow Things Up To Get The Ultimate Revenge! HELLO!"

Everyone then cheered for her.

"I love those movies," Phil commented. "They're really good."

"When the studio asked me to put The Blue Falcon on the big screen, I only had one question," Jennifer smiled to the crowd. "'Instead of a story, can I just blow things up? AND THEY SAID YES!"

The crowd cheered again. Flem and Earl smiled to each other as they joined the audience.

"So, I give you without further ado, the star of the Blue Falcon Reborn: Dyno-Mutt's Revenge; BRAD ADAMS!" Jennifer concluded to show the actor for the new movie.

"Pinch me, I must be dreamin'." Flem said. He was then suddenly pinched which made him cry out.

"You said." Buttercup replied as she stayed in the darkness of the conventional room.

There was smoke coming out and brunette man with sunglasses came out. "Greetings, everyone," Brad greeted the audience. "As I've said to the press many times, Blue Falcon has been very important to me and it was an honor to bring him to life on the big screen and I want to announce that we will be screening the entire Blue Falcon movie on the last day of the convention, don't miss it!"

This caused the crowd to cheer again and Jennifer gave Brad a kiss on the cheek.

"It's like a dream come true!" Earl beamed. "Somebody pinch me!"

Buttercup then pinched him too. Earl yelped and looked to her.

"You guys need to be careful what you wish for." Buttercup advised.

The crowd continued to cheer and everybody clapped out of excitement.

"He's not so great." Shaggy mumbled.

* * *

Owen was trying to get everyone's attention, but he was shut out mostly because of Brad Adams for being the new Blue Falcon. "Hey, kids, if you wanna meet the real Blue Falcon, come over here, that guy up there is a fraud. A fraud, I tell you!" He told the crowd so they would like him again like they used to from childhood nostalgia. "And I, alone, am The Blue Falcon. Autograph? Autograph? Anyone?"

"Whatever." A girl muttered.

"Take my autograph!" Owen begged. "Take it!"

The crowd soon laughed at Owen.

"Who is that guy?" A man scoffed.

"Poor Mr. Garrison." Shaggy frowned.

"People, who wants to see the trailer to see Blue Falcon Reborn: Dynomutt's Revenge?" Jennifer bribed the crowd.

"Oh, boy, this is great!" Chicken cheered. "I need to be pin-"

Flem and Earl interrupted him by covering his mouth. The security guards walked by the podium.

"Get that old fossil out of here, now!" Jennifer whispered loudly to them about Owen Garrison.

A older man with black and white hair grabbed Owen. "Come on, Owen, you're making a scene." He scolded the older actor.

"Okay, hold it right there!" A guard came over. "James Becker: Head of Security, I just wanna make sure that there's no trouble."

"I won't-" Owen started until his mouth was covered.

"No trouble, Mr. Becker," The man replied. "I'm Jack Rabble; I share a booth with Owen here, I'll just take him back, no trouble at all."

The lights went out to play the trailer.

"What'd youse guys do that for?!" Chicken glared as he took off Flem and Earl's hands from his mouth.

"Trust us, you wanna be careful of what you say around Buttercup." Earl warned.

"She'll pinch ya good." Flem added.

"Aw, she's not here, I don't see her, so I'll go ahead and say it!" Chicken glared.

"NO! **DON'T!** " Flem and Earl begged.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be great!" Chicken beamed. "I need to be pinched to make sure that this isn't a dream!"

Nothing happened. Flem and Earl then looked at Buttercup.

"I got bored." Buttercup ignored Chicken.

Someone else then pinched Chicken.'

"Yeow!" Chicken yelped out.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Lil replied.

Chicken glared with a firm hum while Lil giggled innocently.

* * *

Soon enough, the lights turned off and the movie was starting. The trailer was starting; it showed explosion and a man and robot dog running.

"What is this, RoboCop?" A man asked as he carried a little girl on his shoulders so she could see.

"This is supposed to be great?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, right." Lil scoffed in response.

"Looks like those criminals finally got the message." The new Blue Falcon said to his sidekick.

 **'That's right, BF,'** The new Dyno-Mutt replied in a robotic voice. **'Crime always pays... THE ULTIMATE PRICE!'**

The Blue Falcon spread out his arms and there was another explosion.

"Who's that?" Scooby asked.

"That's supposed to be the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt?" Shaggy scoffed. "Like, that BF isn't even wearing a cape!"

They then heard a man laughing, the screen changed into a figure laughing.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Trent asked.

"Greetings, humans," The figure replied in a spooky dark voice like Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget. "I am Mr. Hyde. I was once like you, but now, I am so much more! Let me show you!"

The crowd then cheered, thinking that this was just all part of the movie.

"Like, that's Mr. Hyde: Blue Falcon's worst enemy!" Shaggy realized.

"That shot is not in the trailer!" Jennifer glared.

The screen soon faded and there was a puff of smoke which shined on a spotlight up above them.

"It is I, Mr. Hyde!" The monster man laughed darkly. "And I am here, in the flesh!"

The crowd still cheered as they thought this was all an act.

"It's me, Severin," Jennifer whispered as she took out her phone. "Something weird is happening. No, good weird." She then smirked darkly.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Cindy commented.

"This doesn't look right." Jayna stated.

"Right, what are the chances of him being part of the show?" Fred wondered.

"Like, the odds between slim, non, and let's get the heck out of here!" Shaggy said nervously before running away with Scooby.

"Please pay attention," Mr. Hyde grinned darkly. "Watch very closely, because I am here to teach you THE MEANING OF FEAR!" he then held out his cloak which sent bats after the audience.

Everyone screamed and ran away from the bats and Gleek screamed and hid behind the booth.

"Oh, I hate bats!" Cindy frowned as she ducked down while everyone else ran away and screamed.

"My fear has come back!" Courtney cried out before she hugged Phil for comfort. "I've always been afraid of bats!"

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" Phil glared as he tried to swat the bats away for scaring Courtney.

"There's one thing that we need to do now." Chicken said.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

" **GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!** " Chicken yelped.

"Smartest idea Bird Brain's ever had, but I ain't scared of no bats." Buttercup huffed.

"They destroyed the booth for Spore." Earl noticed.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Buttercup snapped.

Flem and Earl nodded.

" **I'M GONNA MAKE THOSE BATS GO EXTINCT!** " Buttercup yelled out as she chased after the bats.

"Did they really destroy the booth?" Mike asked Chicken's best friends from Kindergarten.

Flem and Earl nodded again.

"That's just what we need," Cindy gulped. "An angry Buttercup."

Buttercup yelled out as she flew after the bats and chased them down.

"I just hope that she doesn't destroy the building before they do." Mike told the others.

Shaggy and Scooby were screaming and running away from the bats.

"Mike, I'm worried." Lil told her girlfriend.

"It's okay, Lil," Mike coaxed. "We've got this."

* * *

Trixie pulled out some shurikens from her pocket, and she then threw them right at the bats. The bats hissed and then flew away from the shurikens in worry.

"Where's Sammy?" Brianna wondered.

Mr Hyde laughed as he jumped from the car and Blue Falcon standee and into a poster. "Fly, my children! Destroy everything you see!"

A red blur then flew over and punched Mr. Hyde.

"Who did that?!" Mr. Hyde glared.

"I did." Supergirl folded her arms as she flew up to the monster man.

"Supergirl!" The people called out of shock.

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped. "Supergirl, here, I can't believe it!"

"Looks like she needs some help." Jayna observed.

"Think you guys can help out Buttercup?" Mike asked.

"You can count on us, Mike." Zan vowed.

Zan and Jayna then took off their jackets and sunglasses in front of everyone as they wore their Wonder Twins outfits. Everyone then watched as the real superheroes were going to save the day.

"Oh, my gosh, it's the Wonder Twins!" A boy called out.

"What are they doing here?" A girl asked.

The bats were coming toward the Wonder Twins and they then got ready.

"Wonder Twin powers activate!" Jayna and Zan told each other.

"Form of: A T-Rex!" Jayna called out before morphing into a dinosaur and swat at the bats with her tail.

"Shape of: A blizzard!" Zan called out as he changed into a blizzard, freezing the bats.

"Wow, those guys are good." Fred commented.

Flem, Earl, and Cindy ran away from the bats, looking scared.

"Sweet mother of mayhem, I do not like bats!" Cindy cried out.

"Don't worry, guys, we got this!" Jayna told the ones scared.

"Yeah, we'll handle it!" Zan added.

Jayna swiped her tail against the bats while Zan froze them.

"Looks like they'll need some back-up," Mike suggested. "Come on, Lil, let's go help them."

"Right." Lil agreed.

Mike and Lil soon ran behind a booth together and instantly became Action Girl and Dark Queen as they went to help The Wonder Twins against the bats.

"THESE BATS ARE GONNA BE BAT FRIED!" Buttercup yelled out.

"You got this, Buttercup." Cindy replied as she hid with Flem, Earl, and Chicken.

"Just tell me when it's over!" Flem begged as he held Chicken and Earl out of fright.

"Sounds like they need back-up," Phil said as he looked up to his twin sister and her girlfriend. "Yo, Trixie!"

"What's up?" Trixie replied.

"Protect Courtney." Phil told her.

"You got it." Trixie nodded.'

"Philly, where are you going?" Courtney asked.

"I'll be back," Phil promised. "Stay close to Trixie."

"All right," Courtney sighed. "Be careful, Philly."

Phil nodded and soon went off. Courtney shivered nervously as she waited in anticipation for her boyfriend's safe return.

* * *

A man was walking to the boys bathroom, but Phil zipped in and locked the door. "Hey!"

Moon Shadow then rushed out to save the day.

"What was that all about?" The man asked himself out of puzzlement.

"You missed, my dear." Mr. Hyde laughed as Supergirl was trying to attack him.

"Not for long!" Action Girl replied before kicking him in the face.

Supergirl and Action Girl smiled to each other as they fought together against Mr. Hyde. There appeared to be a mysterious man with wavy black hair in eyeglasses standing around innocently before he looked around and suddenly, the hero of Mike's childhood dreams, Action Guy appeared to help kick some action.

"Hold it right there, Dirt Bag!" Action Guy glared as he flew in the air to fight against Mr. Hyde.

"Oh, my God!" Action Girl gasped in excitement. "It's Action Guy!"

"It can't be!" Supergirl replied. "Action Guy is just a comic book character!"

"How dare you interfere with my plans?" Mr. Hyde glared. "You must pay!"

"Yes, but first, I think you're hungry for a knuckle sandwich of action!" Action Guy smirked before punching Mr. Hyde right in the face, sending him flying across The Convention Center.

"Whoa!" Supergirl gasped.

Mr Hyde got up and rubbed his face, unknown to them, a figure was watching them. The figure shot a blast and the Space Ghost standee was about to fall on Ogee.

" **OGEE!** " Cheyenne cried out for her little sister.

Action Girl gasped and then swooped in to save the little girl.

Ogee gasped and covered her eyes until she looked to see that Action Girl had saved her life. "Action Girl, is that really you?"

"It's okay, kiddo, I got ya." Action Girl smiled down to the redheaded girl before taking her back to her sister.

"Ogee," Cheyenne said in relief before hugging her little sister. "Oh, thank you... Thank you, Action Girl!"

"No problem." Action Girl smiled.

"Now, it's curtain time for you!" Dark Queen proclaimed to the villain.

"No for long, my dear." A voice laughed before sending robotic arms which grabbed her.

"Hey!" Dark Queen snapped. "Let go of me!"

* * *

The figure came out, revealing to be a man with black hair, with a lab coat, black pants, and brown boots. He had a scar across his forehead with two coyotes by his side like loyal pets.

"DR. FEAR!" Action Girl and Action Guy called out.

"So good to see you all." Dr. Fear smirked fiendishly.

"Let go of Dark Queen now!" Action Girl demanded.

"Hmm... No, I don't think so." Dr. Fear mocked.

Dark Queen struggles and broke free from the robotic arms and flew over to the mad scientist who then shot her with a ray gun. This made Dark Queen scream and fall from the sky.

"NO!" Moon Shadow cried out before he swooped down to go and save his sister.

Dr. Fear laughed wickedly before disappearing behind the shadows.

Dark Queen groaned and woke up to see that her twin brother had saved her. "Bro?"

"You okay, Sis?" Moon Shadow asked.

"I can't believed you actually saved me." Dark Queen replied.

"Well, of course I did, we're twins." Moon Shadow sincerely smiled to her.

Dark Queen smiled back and gasped as she saw the Blue Falcon booth was falling and was about to crush on the people below it.

"Those poor people will be crushed!" Daphne gasped.

"Shall we?" Moon Shadow asked.

Dark Queen nodded in approval. The two then dashed together as the people screamed in terror. The people were screaming was the booth was coming close to crushing them.

"I'll handle this one!" Supergirl smiled as she carried the booth with ease. "Not bad for a Girl of Steel, if I do say so myself!"

"Thanks, Supergirl." Dark Queen replied.

They then saw the bats returning inside of Mr. Hyde's cloak.

"Wonder Twin powers deactive." Zan and Jayna said before they turned back to normal.

"Is everyone okay?" Zan asked.

* * *

Mike, Lil, and Phil soon came back to normal themselves as they pretended to be involved. Action Guy then returned to his alter ego which was Darren Hansen so no one would be suspicious, but Mike, being the Action Guy expert she was, knew that it was really him, and she couldn't believe that he was a real live superhero and not just in comic books or on TV.

"All right, you guys can come out now." Mike said after she looked to Flem, Earl, Chicken, and Cindy hiding inside of an empty trashcan.

Flem, Earl, and Chicken came out together.

"Yuck..." Cindy groaned as she came out. "Why did we have to hide _inside_ the trash? Now I smell like a dumpster."

"Where's Buttercup?" Flem asked.

"I'm right here, and I told you to call me Spore when I'm in costume." Buttercup glared as she stood in the shadows like her comic superhero idol.

"GAH!" Chicken yelped. "Don't do that, you scared us!"

"I know." Buttercup smirked innocently.

"Has anyone seen Gleek?" Zan asked.

Gleek was soon shown hiding behind the Space Ghost booth, shaking like a leaf.

"Come here, Gleek~" Jayna cooed to the blue monkey. "It's okay..."

The blue space monkey then popped his head out.

"They're gone, you can come out now." Mike reassured.

Gleek soon chattered and came out to the Wonder Twins and hugged them since they were his family.

"Is everyone okay?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Mike promised.

Everyone then went outside after the incident that had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

"Everybody, stay calm," Becker told the crowd while walking before speaking through his megaphone at Shaggy and Scooby. "I have my security guards in there right now searching for those freaky perps!"

"Like, ow..." Shaggy winced.

Scooby shook his head as his ears were ringing.

"Snotty." Cindy mumbled as she didn't like Becker so far.

"You two, over here, now," Becker demanded to Jennifer and Brad. "I'm not gonna stand by while you wreck the place in the name of some crazy PR stunt for your movie."

"Mr. Becker, how dare you accuse us of this!" Jennifer glared while Brad texted on his phone. "Our fans are our most treasured asset. We would never do anything to endanger them, our humble city is worth that~"

"Excuse me, Mr. Becker, but we're The Mystery Incorporated gang, we'd love to look into this for ya." Fred offered.

"It's what we do." Brianna agreed.

"We solve mysteries." Velma informed.

"And run away a lot." Shaggy added.

"And eat." Scooby added to that.

"So, whatya say, Mr. Becker?" Trent asked. "Can we help?"

"You kids were pretty impressive in there with the reenactment to that emergency," Becker replied. "Lives were saved, but, eh, I can't let ya get involved. Besides, I'm shutting down this whole convention; I can't be responsible for anyone getting hurt. It's just too dangerous."

"Don't you worry, folks," A man walked over which startled Becker at first. "As Mayor of San Pedro, I would never let anything shut down the Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza," before he whispered to the guard as people came to film him. "You listen to me, Becker, this convention is the biggest money maker we have."

"But I can't ensure the safety of the people with those maniacs on the loose!" Becker replied.

"If you need the help, why not take these youngsters up on their offer?" The Mayor suggested. "They've behaved so admirably already, and they're free."

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor, sir, we will do everything in our power to get rid of those B-Villains." Jayna promised.

"Yeah, because we're the Wonder Twins," Zan added. "Trained by the Superfriends."

"No worries, Mr. Mayor," Cindy added. "My friends and I are stronger and more powerful than we look."

"I agree, Mr. Starlin," Darren told the Mayor of San De Pedro. "I say you let these guys help, they all look quite 'super' to me."

Mike smiled up to him as she still couldn't believe he was really real.

"I believe in young heroes, haha!" The Mayor beamed before raising the Wonder Twins' arms and took everyone's pictures, minus Buttercup who was still hiding in the shadows.

"All right... You can help..." Becker groaned before walking away in defeat.

Shaggy and Scooby then posed with the mayor as their pictures were taken by the Press.

"Fantastic!" Fred smiled to the others. "Gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

"Awesome!" Trixie beamed. "I can use my ninja moves on those creeps. Ay-yi!" She then accidentally kicked Flem in the stomach.

"Oh, my kidney!" Flem cried out before falling down.

"Oops, sorry, Flem." Trixie said.

"Better him than me." Cindy muttered to herself as Trixie helped Flem back up to his feet.

* * *

Later on that evening, everyone met up at the Mystery Machine.

"All right, V, what do we know about this monster and his partner?" Fred asked.

"Don't look at me, Freddy," Velma shrugged. "Comics aren't my thing, out of my area expertise, ask Geek-O-Man and his faithful sidekick, Hungry Mutt."

"She talkin' to us?" Shaggy asked after looking around with Scooby out of confusion.

"I think so." Scooby shrugged.

"Duh!" Mike told them due to being with the Drawn Together gang for almost a year before she shook her head. "Sorry, I had to do that... Gosh, I really miss Xandir, Toot, Foxxy, and even Captain Hero and Clara, and maybe Wooldoor."

"He sounds like SpongeBob based on the way you talk about him." Lil agreed.

"I gotta see them again." Mike replied.

"Anyway, do you two know anything about this?" Daphne asked the cowardly duo.

"Uh-huh," Scooby nodded. "A lot."

"That's right, Scooby-Doo," Shaggy smiled back to his dog as they showed the group pictures from the comics and TV series. "This Mr. Hyde character, he's Blue Falcon and Dynomutt's arch nemesis in the old TV Show. Willy the Weasel was a small town crook with dreams. He, like, created an experimental gas that transforms him into a nightmare! Bringing out his terrible, evil self."

"That explains the Mr. Hyde bit being like Jekyll and Hyde brought to us by Robert Louis Stevenson unlike Maxwell's Nintendo game." Cindy replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"As Mr. Hyde, he's a creature of pure chaos, trying to turn the world into a dark, twisted place." Shaggy concluded.

"What about his partner?" Trent asked. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Sorry, but I don't." Shaggy shrugged.

"Guys, I have an idea," Brianna suggested. "Since Shaggy and Scooby know so much about this Mr. Hyde guy, they should take the lead on this mystery."

"That's a good idea, Bri." Daphne agreed.

"Uh-uh!" Scooby put his paw up while shaking his head.

"Like, are you kidding?" Shaggy replied. "No way! Mr. Hyde's the one who taught us to be scared of monsters!"

"Before we do anything, may I say something?" Mike spoke up.

"Sure, go ahead, Mike." Fred allowed.

"Thanks," Mike nodded before explaining everything to everyone. "Mr. Hyde's partner is Dr. Fear: Action Guy's arch nemesis. He used to be a scientist who studied animals by the name of Dr. Eric Benson. He enjoyed experimenting on animals, mostly canines. One day, he made an experiment by turning people into creatures, and he even turned his own daughter into a coyote creature. That's even how he got his name by making sure that everyone would fear him."

"Isn't she amazing?" Lil smiled to Phil and Courtney about Mike's intelligence when it came to Action Guy trivia.

"Well, I'm glad that we now know about those two, but I say our first lead would be that movie producer, Jennifer Severin." Cindy replied logically.

"You're right, Cindy," Velma agreed. "She was acting a little too innocent if you ask me."

"Good call, girls," Fred nodded to them. "She's having a party tonight, let's check it out."

"A party?!" Flem and Earl smiled excitedly.

Flem and Earl hugged each other and Buttercup was standing right beside them which made the two boys jump a little bit.

"Are you going to wear that costume out there?" Flem gulped.

"I dunno, we'll see, depends, I guess." Buttercup replied.

"I hope you realize that you're talking like Mojo, right?" Mike pointed out.

"Crap!" Buttercup complained.


	7. Chapter 7

The group arrived to the Hotel San De Pedro where the party is at, and they saw Owen being taken away by the guards.

"Hands off, you venal villains!" Owen called out in distress. "I tell you, I don't need an invitation to a Blue Falcon party; I am the Blue Falcon! Ugh!"

"Come on, old timer." The security guard told him.

"No, let me go!" Owen demanded.

"That's twice now." Katrina frowned.

"I think that Garrison guy is suspicious." Chicken added.

"Like, no way, guys!" Shaggy glared. "He can't be the bad guy!"

"He's The Blue Falcon!" Scooby added.

"Was the Blue Falcon..." Velma corrected as she wrote something down in her notepad.

"Motive enough right there." Daphne agreed.

Everyone then came up join the party at the hotel. People were either talking and drinking punch or sitting in the pool.

"We're working for the mayor and Mr. Becker." Brianna informed.

The bouncer then nodded and let them into the party.

"Split up, and see what you can find out." Fred instructed the others.

A woman in a bikini bounced on the diving board and splashed into the pool. Cindy covered her eyes as she tried not to look at anything she didn't want to see. Fred, Shaggy, and Trent went over to Brad.

"Anything you can tell us about Mr. Hyde or Dr. Fear?" Fred asked.

"Who're they?" Brad asked back.

"The freaky freaks that attacked the Convention," Shaggy reminded him like it was obvious. "Hyde is The Blue Falcon's arch nemesis!"

"And Action Guy's arch nemesis." Trent added in.

"Oh, I never studied the older Blue Falcon, in fact, I've never watched the show, and I never heard of Action Guy, he sounds like a rip-off of Superman," Brad replied. "Instead, I bring to the Blue Falcon a clean slate, seeing him as a divided soul in an endless debate over the choices he's had to make in a very real and dangerous world."

"What does that even mean?" Fred asked.

"That the Blue Falcon and Action Guy are both enigmas," Brad replied after sipping his drink. "Living in lives trapped in impossibility of certainty. Makes ya think."

Mike and Shaggy growled and soon both grabbed onto Brad's shirt.

" **YOU TAKE THAT BACK!** " Mike snapped.

"We have no idea what you said, but you better take it back, like, now!" Shaggy added.

"Come on, guys, let's go see how the others are doing." Fred said as he dragged Shaggy by his collar.

"Come on, Mike..." Lil added as she gently grabbed Mike by the arm.

"All right, Princess." Mike replied, but still growled at the princess.

"I don't have any idea who these Mr. Hyde or Dr. Fear people might be, but I think you should be questioning Owen Garrison," Jennifer replied. "It's no secret that he's threatening me and the studio; he's quite insane, you know."

"Surely you jest." Cindy replied in disagreement.

"I don't kid around, kiddo." Jennifer retorted.

Daphne, Velma, Brianna, and Cindy looked at each other.

* * *

Scooby, Trixie, Phil, and Courtney were talking to a man with sunglasses.

"Yeah, yo, the project's turned in and Steven's interested." The man replied.

"Mm... Good..." Scooby muffled as he ate chicken drumsticks.

"Tell us more, man." Phil added as he ate the chicken wings.

"Oh, I will," The man replied. "You see, it's better than good; it's got cyborgs, dinosaurs, and penguins. I mean, come on, everyone loves penguins! $90,000,000 opening weekend, yeah, a monster!"

"Monster? Where?" Scooby shivered nervously.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Oh, good grief," The man complained. "They're not showing that awful trailer again?"

"This is not good." Mike replied before gesturing for Phil and Lil to follow her.

Phil and Lil followed as blue smoke filled the patio area of the hotel. Everyone coughed from the smoke and soon heard evil laughter only to be accompanied with Dr. Hyde and Dr. Fear.

"They're here~..." Cindy sang out of fright like in The Poltergeist movie.

Sammy looked around and went off to a different direction, as did Darren.

"Attention, everyone!" Dr. Fear called out. "Bow to your new masters!" He then took out a ray gun and shot a man and a woman who changed into coyote creatures.

"Aaaugh!" Cindy screamed. "He changed those two into werecoyotes!"

"Like, where did that horrible actor guy, go?" Shaggy wondered. "Brad Adams?!"

"And where's Jennifer Severin?" Daphne added.

"Maybe security got them out." Velma suggested.

"No time to worry about that, look!" Fred gasped.

"Since my brutal beasts were such a hit at the convention, I thought you pathetic people might enjoy my Hideous Hyde Hound." Mr. Hyde smirked.

"Hyde Hound?" Buttercup asked.

An evil black furred and beady red eyed hound dog came out with a vicious snarl before howling.

"Run for your local lives!" Cindy cried out.

Everyone ran away. Chicken tripped over a chair and the Hyde Hound was about to eat him.

"CHICKEN!" Flem and Earl panicked for their friend.

Katrina gasped before growling and her eyes turned yellow. The Hyde Hound chased after Chicken before making him back up in a corner.

"Hey, now, take it easy..." Chicken smiled nervously. "I love dogs! My stupid sister Cow and I even got a dog for Christmas that we named Rabid!"

"Attack, my beauty!" Mr. Hyde laughed. "Teach them the true meaning of fear!"

"Someone help!" Chicken cried out.

Katrina let out a screech and soon pounced onto the Hyde Hound and tackled it to the ground as she hissed and growled.

Chicken opened his eyes and soon saw that his girlfriend was in her werecat form to save his life. "All right, Kat!"

Dr. Fear laughed at the chaos and looked above to see Action Girl, Moon Shadow, and Dark Queen. "Hello there, my fine caped freaks." He greeted fiendishly.

"Freaks?!" Action Girl glared before kicking a stand to make it fall on top of Dr. Fear to crush him.

"You're strong, I'll give you that, **GET THEM!** " Dr. Fear commanded.

The coyote creatures who were formerly humans howled at the full moon and growled before then grabbing Moon Shadow and Dark Queen. Moon Shadow and Dark Queen groaned and struggled.

"You better let them go." Action Girl warned.

"Or what?" Dr. Fear laughed.

"Or you'll wish that you never met me!" Action Girl sneered.

The coyote creatures threw Dark Queen into the water and the other coyote creature threw Moon Shadow behind the buffet table. Dark Queen opened her eyes as they turned red and fangs popped out.

Dr. Fear just laughed as he wasn't afraid. "You make me laugh, young one."

Action Girl growled as Dr. Fear held up his ray gun.

"Don't worry, my dear, you won't be alone, how would you like to fight your own friend? Hmm... Which one shall I choose?" Dr. Fear pondered before pointing his ray gun toward Jayna. "I think this pretty one will do."

"You wouldn't dare!" Action Girl glared.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Dr. Fear smirked before blasting Jayna.

"Jayna, look out!" Action Girl warned.

"Huh?" Jayna asked, not paying attention. Suddenly, the female Wonder Twin was zapped by Dr. Fear's ray gun.

"NO!" Action Girl yelled out.

The smoke cleared up and the superhero and villain saw Zan standing right in front of her, taking the zap instead.

"Zan!" Jayna gasped to her twin brother.

"Eh, close enough." Dr. Fear smirked.

"You monster!" Action Girl snapped.

"Zan, why would you do that?" Jayna asked her brother.

"Because I love you..." Zan whispered gruffly.

"I love you too, Big Brother!" Jayna gasped as tears rolled down her face.

Zan cried himself before he grunted and struggled as he began to transform under Dr. Fear's influence.

"ZAN!" Jayna cried out.

"Excellent." Dr. Fear laughed.

"You monster!" Action Girl glared.

"Why, thank you, young one," Dr. Fear replied. "I know I am one."

Action Girl snarled.

"Zan, please, no, you gotta fight it!" Jayna begged.

"No, Jayna, get away from him!" Action Girl warned.

Dr. Fear laughed as he continued to spread chaos throughout the hotel which made people scream and run away. The coyote creature grinned and walked away after he threw Dark Queen in the water, he turned around and saw a muscular furred arm with claws grab his leg.

"Bad animal, very bad." Dr. Fear chuckled darkly.

Action Girl smirked as the coyote creature looked down and Dark Queen came up in her werewolf form, howling.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Fear gasped.

Dark Queen snarled and soon tackled down Dr. Fear as he was the foe of Action Guy.

"Get her!" Dr. Fear demanded.

The coyote creature growled and chased after Dark Queen to save his boss. Dark Queen glared and soon chased after the coyote. Dr. Fear looked around and then disappeared innocently into the shadows.

"He's getting away!" Cindy told the others about Dr. Fear.

"Where did he go?" Trent asked.

"I don't know!" Cindy shrugged. "He just suddenly disappeared!"

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Brianna promised.

* * *

A figure from before watched the others and decided that they could use some help after she took a long look at Brianna.

Supergirl fought off some of the coyote and wolf creatures that Dr. Fear changed innocent people into. "I wonder if there's a cure for these people to change back?" she wondered to herself.

"There must be, I've solved this crime before!" Action Guy told her. "For I, Action Guy, have saved the day with an act of brave and courageous action when I saved those orphans who went on that field trip to the City Zoo when Dr. Fear turned them all into mutants overnight and were imprisoned children!"

The two superheroes looked at Jayna who backed up as she saw her own brother turn into a tiger creature.

"Jayna!" Action Girl cried out in worry.

"That innocent girl, I must save her!" Action Guy proclaimed.

"Action Guy, wait, don't fight him!" Action Girl stopped her idol. "That's her brother!"

"Looks like the Actioneers are between a rock and a hard place." Dr. Fear's voice laughed.

"What do you suggest I do then, my child?" Action Guy asked Action Girl who happened to be his #1 fan.

"Hmm... I got it! This oughta work," Action Girl replied once she had a plan. "Remember when you got hypnotized by Lady Psychic and Isabella got you to remember who you were?"

"I remember that," Action Guy nodded. "You that will work?"

"It has to." Action Girl nodded to her superhero idol.

"Very well, young one, let's do that; hopefully it will work." Action Guy agreed.

Action Girl nodded in agreement and the two soon flew together.

Zan snarled as he was under Dr. Fear's control and was about to attack innocent bystanders. He then grabbed both Flem and Earl and threw them both into the pool which made them scream. The Action duo soon flew down right behind the male Wonder Twin.

"Oh, my brother..." Jayna frowned in misery. "What's happened to you?"

"It's a good thing that we can swim." Flem said to Earl.

"Jayna, you have to remind your brother of who is to you," Action Girl coached. "It's the only way to get him back!"

"You think that that will work?" Jayna asked.

"Yes, it has to," Action Girl nodded. "You're the only one who can bring him back."

"Okay, um... Zan, it's me, your twin sister..." Jayna nervously began.

Zan turned around and growled.

"Remember the good times that we had together with the Superfriends?" Jayna told her twin brother. "Please, you got to remember who you are. You're my only family left, you're my big brother, and I love you."

Zan glared until he looked deep into Jayna's eyes and memories of their lives together began to flash through his brain, starting from the very beginning when they were growing up on Exxor. Their parents, who were very happy. Then, it showed them raised in the circus after their parents died and met Gleek who they got to keep, first time on Earth and meeting the Superfriends. Then, had all of the adventures with them and including leaving the Superfriends after becoming full-fledged superheroes, and then arrived at Cartoon Network City and met Mike and her friends. Zan closed his eyes and shook his head before he ran to Jayna and hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"I knew that'd work." Action Girl smiled with Action Guy.

* * *

A Carmel brown-haired woman in her mid 20's came out and gasped at the sights and sounds invading the Blue Falcon party. A lion creatures was then right behind her, ready to attack.

"Ma'am, behind you!" Cindy cried out.

The woman turned around and screamed. A figure then kicked the lion creature to the table.

"What was that?" Action Girl wondered.

"Wasn't me." Action Guy shrugged.

Action Girl turned to look for Moon Shadow or Dark Queen to see maybe if it was one of them.

"Not me." Dark Queen said.

"Don't look at me." Moon Shadow added.

Action Girl then looked to Supergirl.

"It wasn't me either." Supergirl told her.

"Then who was it?" Action Girl asked.

"Maybe it was the real Blue Falcon and Dynomutt." Trixie shrugged.

The figure stepped into the light, revealing to be a woman with short black hair, wearing a black suit, black high-heeled boots, black fingerless gloves, a black and red cape, and a black hat.

"Who is that?" Courtney asked.

"Cybersix..." Brianna whispered.

"Looks like you could all use some help." The new figure replied.

"Much appreciated, ma'am." Action Guy saluted.

The creatures growled and apporched the heroes. Zan then growled and went over toward the heroes.

"Zan?" Jayna asked.

When all of the chaos was going on, Scooby and Gleek hid underneath the table and popped their heads out.

"You guys, run!" Trent told them.

"Hey." Scooby laughed innocently.

"Come on, you guys!" Trent told the cowardly Great Dane and blue space monkey.

The animals were headed their way until the Hyde Hound blocked their way, roaring in their faces. Scooby and Gleek ran back underneath the table. The Hyde Hound was about to chase after them, but chased after the two men blocking their way. Brianna ran over and kicked a chair, blocking the Hyde Hound's way. Cindy hid away as she covered her eyes, but peeked out from her fingertips. The Hyde Hound chewed on the chair and threw it aside while then glaring at Brianna.

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped.

"Scooby-Doo, get out of there!" Shaggy called out.

Scooby was about to leave until be cornered by the Hyde Hound who snarled at him and Gleek. Gleek screamed and ran away with the cowardly Great Dane, knocking over the food and jumped on the table.

"Oh, if only I could help..." Cindy frowned. "If only a true hero with dream-bending abilities to the max could help..." she then looked around. "Hmm... Maybe I could do something..." she then made up her own superhero costume which was mostly blue and even gave herself a mask, cape, gloves, and boots and had DW on her chest. "From now on... I... Am The Dream Warrior: Defender of the subconscious and fantasy realm of one's unleashed imagination!" She then took a look at her reflection. "Oh, not bad... Not too sure about the cape, but I'll figure my way around that."

The Hyde Hound snarled as he climbed after Scooby and Gleek which made the top topple and was about to fall due to the combined weight and pressure.

Cindy took out a marble and lay down on her stomach as she carried it in her fingers and soon plucked it against the stands which made the tower fall and made the Hyde Hound splash into the pool. "I got it!"

Scooby and Gleek ran to the group and the Hyde Hound ran off.

* * *

The superheroes took care of the last creature.

"Well, that takes care of the monsters." Buttercup told the others.

"That was totally amazing!" Flem beamed. "It was better than the rodeo that my dad takes me to!"

"Yeah, that was cool!" Earl agreed.

"Zan!" Jayna gasped as she rushed over to her twin brother. "Are you all right?"

"I... I think so..." Zan muttered. "Are you okay, Jayna?"

"I'm fine," Jayna sighed. "I just wish there was a way to change you back to normal."

"I'm sure there is..." Zan pouted to his twin sister.

"Oh, Zan..." Jayna sighed as she soon hugged her twin brother.

The Hyde Hound soon howled after it escaped the pool.

"Okay... That was a little strange." Velma commented.

"Thank you for the assistance, ma'am," Action Guy said to Cybersix. "We really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, Action Guy." Cybersix nodded before handing him a little ray gun.

"What is this?" Action Guy pondered.

"The antidote for these people." Cybersix informed.

"You are a genius." Action Guy approved.

Brianna couldn't help but simply stare at Cybersix due to what her parents had told her before Comic Con.

"Jayna, I have an idea for you guys," Action Girl spoke up. "Activate your powers."

"Huh?" Jayna replied.

"Just try it." Action Girl insisted.

"Wonder Twin powers... Activate." Jayna said as she soon touched her brother's fist.

Zan's body glowed and everyone was shocked as he turned back into his normal self. "Hey, it worked." The male Wonder Twin smiled to himself.

"Zan!" Jayna gushed before hugging her twin brother with tears running down her face.

* * *

Later on, everyone went to turn in for the night as the day was won for good and the heroes turned back into their civilian alter egos.

"I really like your style, kid," Darren smirked to Mike. "You would make an excellent sidekick."

"Wow, thanks!" Mike beamed. "I'm like your biggest fan!"

"Maybe if you want, I could teach you some fighting techniques that I learned back in my day." Darren offered.

"Wow, really?!" Mike beamed. "That would be awesome!"

"You remind me of my nephew, poor boy doesn't have powers yet though." Darren replied.

"You have a nephew?" Mike asked.

"Yes, his name is Will Stronghold," Darren explained. "He's the son of the famous superheroes known as The Commander and Jetstream."

"Oh, I hear about them on the news all the time." Mike nodded.

"Yes, Jetstream is my sister." Darren revealed.

"No way!" Mike gasped.

"Yes, ma'am," Darren nodded. "She's my little sister."

"Well, that explains this issue." Mike said as she took out her copy of the Action Guy comic special called The Wedding Album which had him as the best man at The Commander and Jetstream's wedding.

"Ah, I remember this," Darren smiled with great nostalgia. "This was the best moment of my life... Seeing my little sister be all grown up."

Mike smiled to him.

"Who knows?" Darren smiled back. "Maybe someday you'll be lucky as he is to attend Sky High."

"Sky High?" Mike replied. "What's that?"

"It's a school where teenagers learn how to become full-fledged superheroes." Darren informed.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Really, really..." Darren nodded. "You'll learn in classes such as Power Placement where Coach Boomer will determine whether your power is worthy that of a sidekick or a hero."

"Wow, I gotta check this place out." Mike replied.

"I would too," Darren nodded. "I was planning on going there to examine it myself."

"Thanks, dude," Mike smiled to her childhood idol. "This is the coolest!"

Darren smiled back and gently ruffled up her ginger hair.


	8. Chapter 8

"Take it easy, Zan," Jayna gently told her brother as she sat him down. "You've been through a lot... I wanna say thank you for saving my life, but you didn't have to do that."

"You're my sister, I had to." Zan told her.

"Still, it should've been me and not you." Jayna replied.

"Don't worry so much, Jayna, you'll make yourself sick." Zan told his twin sister.

"Who cares?" Jayna asked as tears ran down her face as she cried and hugged her twin brother. "I don't want to lose the only family I have left!"

Zan hugged her nice and tight as even he started crying. "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that, Jayna," he cooed to his sister. "And if I even tried to hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault," Jayna sniffled. "That Dr. Fear was being worse than Zorak was when we met Megas XLR."

"Aw, jeez, look at me," Zan sighed. "I'm crying and I'm supposed to be the one not crying!"

The Wonder Twins soon cried together while holding onto each other. Phil and Lil were watching the whole thing.

"Poor Zan and Jayna." Lil cooed.

"Can you imagine living like they did?" Phil frowned in agreement. "I mean, we fought a lot when we were babies, but Mom and Dad were always there to sort us out."

"And they don't have anyone but themselves," Lil added. "From what Mike told me, nobody wanted to adopt them because of their powers."

"It's okay, Lil." Phil tried to soothe his sister.

"No, Phil, what if we were in their shoes," Lil replied. "What would we had done to survive?!"

"But were not them, we got lucky, and they're fine now." Phil told his sister.

"I guess you're right on that one, Phil." Lil admitted.

"Come on, let's get some rest." Phil told her.

Lil nodded and followed after her twin brother as Zan and Jayna were having a moment.

* * *

Brianna looked up at the night sky, still thinking about Cybersix.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _After everyone returned normal with the antidote..._**

 _"Many thanks, ma'am for helping us out," Action Guy said. "We couldn't have done it without you."_

 _"It was my pleasure, Action Guy," Cybersix nodded before looking over to the Wonder Twins who hugged each other. "I just appreciate being able to help... Especially those in need like a family. Well, I guess I won't be needed here if you've got everything under control."_

 _Brianna overheard that and frowned slightly. Cybersix looked over at Brianna smiled a little bit and goes over to the teen and hugged her._

 _"Don't worry," Cybersix promised. "We'll meet again soon... Little Sister."_

 _Brianna gasped and had tears in her eyes though with a smile. Cybersix smiled and then jumped from roof-to-roof, disappearing into the night._

 _"Wow." Courtney said._

 _"She was amazing." Cindy added._

 _"She sure is..." Brianna whispered as she watched her long-lost sister fly off into the night._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Wherever you are, Sis, thank you for helping us." Brianna whispered.

Everyone soon went to bed until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning soon came and there was extra security at the Convention Center.

"Did you see all those extra security guards on the way in?" Velma asked the others. "Mr. Becker is clearly expecting another Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear attack."

"Then why are we here?" Shaggy moaned.

"Because we're expecting it too, Shaggy," Fred replied. "The best way to solve any mystery is to be right in the middle of it."

"So, what's on the mystery solving agenda for today, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"There's something I'd like to check out," Fred stated. "Come on, gang."

Everyone then followed the blonde leader to what he wanted to show them, and it was Owen Garrison's booth.

"Like, hold on a second, Frederick Jones!" Shaggy glared. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking! You think Owen Garrison might be the bad guy, like, you think he's Mr. Hyde!"

"Shame on you, Frederick Jones!" Scooby growled.

"You have to admit he is acting very suspicious." Brianna replied.

"I don't have to admit to anything ever!" Shaggy glared.

"Oh, brother, here we go... "Velma groaned.

A certain man soon appeared right behind Velma.

"Maybe he can help you guys out." Cindy suggested to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Mr. Rabble, like, help me out here," Shaggy said to the man. "They think Mr. Garrison is behind this whole Mr. Hyde craziness."

"Owen? Not in a million years," The man replied as he took a framed photograph of a much younger Owen. "Don't think lowly of Owen, he's excitable sometimes, he would never fly. There's no way he'd-"

"Hold the phone!" Fred smiled. "Jack Rabble? You're Jack Rabble? I knew your name sounded familiar... You were the guy who used to build those wicked amazing robots to compete on that game show: Combat Bots!"

"Thanks, it's nice to be recognized these days," Jack replied. "I make money signing autographs, the same with Garrison. In fact, we've been sharing a booth for years, not exactly glamorous, but someday, we'll be back in the limelight. Say, would you two like to buy a limited edition Jack Rabble Flame-O-Bot Figure? It has custom robo damage action." He then pressed a button on the action figure he had which had flames come out, hitting Shaggy and Scooby.

"Um, nope, but does the remote controlled flying spy bot work?" Shaggy asked.

"You bet it does." Jack nodded.

"I'll take it!" Shaggy soon accepted.

"Come on, gang," Velma said. "I think it's time we checked back in with Mr. Becker."

"Go on ahead," Shaggy told her as he reached into his pocket. "Like, Scooby and I have a little work to do."

"We do?" Scooby asked.

Shaggy soon sent a glare to his dog.

"I mean, uh, we do!" Scooby grinned nervously.

"I better go with you guys so you don't get in too much trouble." Mike suggested.

"Who? Us? In trouble?" Shaggy asked before laughing.

"Can I help?" Lil asked her girlfriend.

"Sure, I don't mind." Mike accepted.

"I'm coming too." Buttercup volunteered.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped in fear as they were scared and surprised. Everyone then split up to do their work in the convention center.

* * *

Scooby laughed as he used the spy bot to pick up pizza from the snack bar. Mike, Lil, and Buttercup just rolled their eyes to this.

"Wanna share a donut?" Scooby offered as he ate half of a donut.

"Like, this is serious, Scooby-Doo," Shaggy sighed. "You know how important it is to you to represent Dynomutt properly?"

"Uh-huh..." Scooby nodded.

"Well, it's the same with me and Owen Garrison," Shaggy replied. "He's the original Blue Falcon. When I think of watching those shows as a kid, and what they meant to me; I can't imagine a world without Owen's brave, heroic, honest Blue Falcon. And to think the others want to investigate him in all this, oh, man, this is, like, too much."

"I think I know just how you feel, Shaggy," Mike said to him. "It's like me with my love of Action Guy."

"That's a good Shaggy~" Scooby smiled as he hugged his best friend and rubbed his head like a dog.

"Come on," Lil said. "Let's get to work."

Shaggy ate the other half of the donut which made him belch really loud and laugh.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

Cindy sat in a chair in front of the security screens as they met with Becker.

"I've been over and over these!" Becker told the others. "There's nothing!"

"Yes, sir, but there's sometimes clues where you least expect them." Cindy replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Like right in front of you." Mike added.

"We found clues." Buttercup stated.

"Namely in the form of some pretty obvious suspects." Lil replied.

"Your friends were saying Owen Garrison was the most obvious suspect." Becker told the others.

"I wasn't!" Cindy said nervously. "It was totally their idea, you guys!"

"Au contrare, mon frere, which is Italian for 'Let me lay it on you'," Shaggy replied. "Observe what we've observed with our little friend here. Firstly, Jennifer Severin."

"Writer, producer, and director of the new Blue Falcon movie," Mike added. "She has everything to gain by this."

"I know, I know, right?" Jennifer smirked on the phone. "This whole Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear thing is working like gangbusters for us. Every media outlet is talking about the movie now. We might have a strong opening after all, and if we do, the studio will have me to thank."

The door knocked.

"What do you want, Andrea?" Jennifer groaned and opened the door and saw the woman with Carmel brown hair.

"Uh... Well... I... Forgive me, Miss Severin, but... Umm..." Andrea stammered.

"Well, out with it!" Jennifer snapped. "I don't have all day!"

"Well, you have an important phone call at 10:00." Andrea informed.

"Well, tell them I'll be there in a minute." Jennifer demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Andrea nodded.

"Who's that?" Courtney asked about Andrea.

"That's Andrea Hart," Becker informed. "Jennifer's assistant... A really nice woman."

"And then there's Brad Adams," Lil continued to show the cameras to everyone. "An actor cycled for a role he doesn't want!"

"This whole Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear thing is a blessing," Brad smirked as he was on the phone now himself. "If it continues to draw attention away from me, then I can back out of this stupid franchise. I'm an actor, AN ACTOR! I should be doing serious cinema, not this lowbrow crud, I don't even cry once!"

"Last but not least, Hank Prince," Buttercup added. "His nephew mentioned that he keeps sneaking off and acting very secretive and suspicious."

Hank spoke in an alien language.

"He made three suspicious phone calls in just the short time we spied on him." Buttercup continued.

"One before the first attack." Scooby informed.

"We checked the phone records." Shaggy added.

"Wow, you guys, that's kind of impressive," Trixie told them. "Disturbing, but impressive."

"Why don't you all wait outside?" Cindy suggested. "There's something I wanna ask Mr. Becker."

"Me too." Velma added.

Everyone, minus Cindy and Velma, waited outside.

"Really nice work out there, you guys," Trent approved. "You really opened up this mystery to all sorts of suspects."

"High-Four!" Shaggy and Scooby beamed before high-fiving each other.

"I have to say; I kind of like when there's only one real suspect like Owen." Daphne commented.

"Ix-nay, Daph, ahem!" Fred cleared his throat.

Cindy and Velma soon came out.

"We asked Mr. Becker to give us special all-access badges." Velma told the others.

"Badges that'll let us into the green room for all important guests where we'll have." Cindy added.

"Catering?" Shaggy asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, I guess they do have catering," Cindy smirked innocently. "All those tables full of food, and food of all kinds. Must've slipped my mind, eh, Velma?"

"I agree, Cindy." Velma agreed.

Shaggy and Scooby just left, all excited with their badges.

"You guys did that intentionally just to get rid of Shaggy and Scooby?" Brianna asked the smart girls.

"In a word, yes," Velma nodded. "The prime suspect in all of this is still Owen Garrison; we really need to question him."

"I get it," Fred smiled to her. "Kinda hard to grill their hero being Mr. Hyde with those two around."

"Uh-huh." Velma nodded.

"Maybe they're right though," Cindy shrugged. "Maybe Mr. Garrison didn't do it."

"Well, terrific, I mean, while you guys do that, Courtney and I will go look for clues." Daphne replied.

"Over by the Little Fuzzies booth," Courtney added. "See, if I have this special badge, we'll get a special discount!" She then grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Come on, Philly!"

"Whoa, hey!" Phil yelped only to be dragged by Courtney to the Little Fuzzies booth.

"Hey, get away from that table!" Courtney called out as she ran with Daphne, and they shoved people out of the way and down on the way over to the stuffed animal booth.

A woman was about to buy a stuffed bear, but Courtney was having a tug-of-war with the woman to get it.

"Let GO!" Courtney snarled as she soon won the bear and shoved the woman down to the floor.

The others just looked to each other in concern about Courtney and Daphne.

"Should we-" Cindy was about to ask.

"No, no," Mike told her. "Let's just keep going."

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Owen was grumbling to himself as he sat behind his booth with almost no fans coming to see him. "Take my identity, will you? I'll make you all pay, yes..."

"Excuse us, Mr. Garrison?" Sammy spoke up to the older man. "We were wondering if we could ask about Mr. Hyde, Miss Severin, and the new Blue Falcon movie?"

"That Hollywood huckster and her boy toy, Adams?!" Owen sneered. "Don't mention their names to me! I spent years trying to get one of the movie studios interested in a Blue Falcon feature film, but no one would even get me a mean! Then Severin buys the rights to the character, and slaps me with an injunction forbidding me from ever wearing the costume in public! And they're trying to make everyone forget my show even existed!"

People started to crowd around.

"Doing this lousy trade shows in the Blue Falcon costume is the only income I have!" Owen continued to rant before storming off. "Oh, but don't you worry... They'll get what's coming to them! Mark my words... Mark my words, **THEY _WILL_ PAY!**"

"Well, dat was sure borderline incriminating." Chicken commented.

"I say it was way south of the border and deep in the heart of Guilty Town." Trixie replied.

Cindy sighed as she didn't like the sound of this and she knew that neither would Shaggy and Scooby.

They heard papers falling and saw Andrea dropping files. "Oh, dear, not again." The woman frowned to herself.

"Here, let me help you with those, ma'am." Cindy said as she knelt next to the woman.

"Aw, thanks, kid," Andrea smiled. "That's really sweet of ya."

Zan and Jayna helped the young woman up to her feet.

"Thank you, children." Andrea replied.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Mike asked.

"I have to carry all of these files for Miss Severin whenever she's doing something else." Andrea informed.

Cindy sorted out the papers and stacked them together while standing next to Andrea and handing her papers. "Here you go, Miss Hart."

"Thank you, sweetie." Andrea told her.

"I'm happy to help." Cindy nodded.

"You're Jennifer's assistant?" Lil asked.

"Yes, over the past two years," Andrea nodded before looking curious and asked. "Wait, have we met? How do you know who I am?"

"Mr. Becker told us," Mike informed. "We're solving the mystery of Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear."

"Oh, I see," Andrea replied. "Well, it's good to have some help, my job can be quite demanding sometimes. Miss Severin and Mr. Adams have been acting weird ever since the attack."

"I'm sure they have..." Cindy nodded. "But have no fear, Mystery Inc and other friends are here!"

"Thank you, dears," Andrea sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take these files to Miss Severin."

Everyone smiled to the sweet woman as she soon left.

"Well, that's someone we can rule out as a suspect." Cindy told the others about how nice and innocent Andrea was.

Courtney, Daphne, and Phil came back to the others.

"You won't believe this," Daphne spoke up. "Courtney and I found a Sparklelight Bear and a Bubblefun Hippo. We are on a Little Fuzzies roll!" she then yelled in victory. "Come on, Courtney, I found something."

"Oh, brother..." Cindy sighed to the rich girls.

* * *

Hank put out two Fuzzies of Blue Falcon and Action Guy.

"Are those a Blue Falcon and an Action Guy Little Fuzzies?!" Courtney squealed. "They are!"

"I gotta admit that that's kinda cool." Phil smiled to Courtney.

"I've never seen either one in person," Daphne added. "They're so incredibly rare!"

"All this Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear mayhem may have everyone on edge, but it's sure been good for business, old Blue Falcon and Action Guy stuff has been sellin' like hotcakes," Hank told them. "I've been able to raise my already raised prices even higher! The sign now says $5,000."

Daphne and Courtney twitched to each other nervously at the high prices of the Little Fuzzy dolls dressed like Action Guy and the Blue Falcon.

"You'd think since my uncle's doing so well he'd give me a raise, but nothing," Austin told the others. "I've been working this booth harder than ever, especially with Uncle Hank disappearing to run errands all the time."

"Hmm..." Fred smiled out of interest.

Velma smirked to that as she searched a box. Hank was convincing Daphne and Courtney to buy the Littlest Fuzzies. The rich girls pulled out their credit cards.

"Daphne, put the credit card away, and walk away from the Littlest Fuzzies." Velma warned her friend.

"You too, Courtney," Lil added. "There's something you need to see."

"What is it?" Courtney asked as she walked over with Daphne.

"This is Episode 1 of the Blue Falcon Show," Mike told the others. "Look familiar?"

"That's exactly what happened the night before the convention!" Daphne realized.

"And look at Episode 2." Fred added as he showed another video tape box.

"Austin, what happens in Episode 3?" Cindy asked the green-haired boy. "What does Mr. Hyde do?"

"That's the one where he unleashes his hideous Hyde Hound of Baskettown in the big city." Austin smirked as he took out the box to show her.

"Hideous Hyde Hound?" Trent asked. "You don't say..."

"Yep, then, I think, Mr. Hyde's next appearance is Episode 22," Austin informed. "In it, Mr. Hyde floods Big City wih green ooze and it transforms the townspeople into monsters like him. It's titled 'Blue Falcon vs The Psycho Ooze'."

"I own several turtlenecks of the exact same color, so I definitely know a pattern when I see one." Velma told the others.

"We gotta tell that Becker guy!" Phil replied.

"Let's move out, gang." Fred decided.

"Wait, what about Shaggy and Scooby?" Jayna asked. "Should we get them?"

"You're right, Jayna," Trent agreed. "Knowing them, they might be in trouble."

"Jayna and I can find them for you if you want to." Zan offered.

"Much appreciated, you two." Fred accepted.

"Should we help?" Earl asked Flem.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Flem shrugged.

"I better go with you guys." Trixie told them.

"Same here," Katrina agreed. "What about you, Chicken?"

"I'm in." Chicken accepted.

"Thanks, you guys," Trent nodded. "We'll catch up with you later."

Everyone agreed and then split up to get down to business about this whole Blue Falcon and Mr. Hyde fiasco.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were in the basement, looking scared, and Scooby even whimpered. The two shivered nervously as they explored the basement. As they were walking, Scooby stepped on a familiar looking tail: it was the Hyde Hound's tail who was asleep.

"Like, zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

"Shaggy?" Earl called.

"Scooby-Doo?" Flem called.

"Where are you?" Chicken called.

"They could be anywhere." Trixie sighed.

"You guys, I heard something," Katrina said as she heard a noise coming from a mile ahead of them. "Follow me."

The others then followed the werecat over to where she heard the noise. Shaggy stepped on the bucket filled with water, and the mop landed on his head. Scooby was juggling light bulbs so they don't hit the ground and the cowardly Great Dane landed on top of his best friend. Luckily for them, the Hyde Hound was fast asleep.

"There they are." Katrina told the others.

Gleek looked over and yelped as he saw the Hyde Hound and climbed up to Zan's shoulder in fright.

"Shh... Be very, very quiet." Trixie told the others so they wouldn't wake up the Hyde Hound.

"Don't move either." Katrina added.

Gleek shivered while biting his nails.

"Don't breathe... Don't blink... Don't move..." Chicken said in stunned fear like in the Five Nights at Freddy's musical starring famous YouTuber: Markiplier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Becker was checking the security monitors again. "Hmm..." The man hummed to himself in thought.

"Mr. Becker?" Velma called out.

"Aaaugh!" Becker screamed before glaring. "I already gave you kids all-access passes, why are you back here, exactly?!"

"Because Mr. Becker, this is very serious." Cindy said as she handed him a Blue Falcon video tape.

Becker took the case with a scoff once he saw what it was. "Quite frankly, kids, uh, I don't have time to determine some slime that turns people into monsters," he then tossed the tape back and Fred caught it as he watched the security cameras. "I still gotta catch the clowns who ate all the best food!"

"Is that all you even care about?!" Buttercup glared as she grabbed Becker by his shirt. "Someone **EATING ALL THE FOOD WHEN THERE ARE LIVES IN DANGER?!** "

Cindy was about to get in the middle of this, but realized who was involved and decided to back out.

"Let go of me!" Becker told the raven-haired Powerpuff Girl.

Mike grabbed the toughest Powerpuff Girl away from Becker.

"LET GO OF ME!" Buttercup snapped.

"Heel, Buttercup, heel!" Mike told the girl.

"Lemme at him!" Buttercup demanded as she tried to punch the air while Mike held onto her.

"Sorry about that, sir," Mike told Becker. "I'll get her to cool down."

"See that you do." Becker nodded.

"Buttercup, take it easy." Mike told the girl.

Buttercup growled, but soon calmed down only because Mike told her to.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the other group..._**

"This is scary," Flem commented. "I vote to get out of here."

"Hey, gang, there's another room there!" Earl pointed out to a door.

"Let's find out," Jayna suggested. "Come on, guys!"

Everyone then followed after the female Wonder Twin. Jayna held Gleek nice and tight as they came inside to explore the other room.

"Kinda looks like the lab in Pinky & the Brain." Trixie commented.

"Jumping Jupiter!" Zan gasped. "Where are we?"

"This must be Mr. Hyde's lair." Shaggy guessed.

"Uh-oh..." Scooby moaned.

"He's got all kinds of floor plans of the convention, and even street maps." Earl pointed out.

"But why?" Flem asked.

"Like, I have no idea, you guys, and why's this one marked Alternate Emergency Route?" Shaggy wondered himself.

Gleek looked over to saw blinking lights in the room and tapped the Wonder Twins.

"What is it, Gleek?" Zan asked the blue monkey.

Gleek pointed to the blinking lights. Shaggy went with the others and nervously opened the door. They saw Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear in there, getting ready for their next attack and they saw lion and bear creatures, standing guard. Dr. Hyde laughed as he took out his gun and shot a mannequin with a ball of slime.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "That's the Psycho Ooze, remember? From Episode 22!"

"It turns people into monsters!" Scooby added.

The lion creature growled and pointed at the others.

"What? Spies?" Mr. Hyde replied. "Intruders?!" He then shot a gun and the others managed to dodge it.

"Attack them!" Dr. Fear commanded.

The lion and bear creatures then went after them as well. Everyone soon ran as they were being chaed. Mr. Hyde shot his slime gun while the lion and bear creatures chased them.

"I got an idea!" Trixie said before she did hand signs. "Shadow Clone... Jutsu! Transform!"

In a poof of smoke, there were suddenly clones of the others. The creatures soon went after the clones.

"Ruuuun!" Trixie told the others.

"Destroy them all!" Dr. Fear commanded. "We gotta find the real ones."

The bad guys and the two mutant creatures were destroying the clones that go away in another poof of smoke.

"Thanks, Naruto," Trixie smiled to herself. "Now for my next attack, I hope I get it right."

The bear creature was attacking the clones from left to right.

"Hey, Smokey!" Trixie called out.

The bear looked over and saw the real Trixie and her clone were making a swirly blue energy ball.

"Eat this! Rasagan!" Trixie called out as she jumped up and hit the bear creature in the stomach with her attack.

The bear growled from the impact and fell to the floor.

"You're as threatening as the Pokemon known as Teddiursa!" Trixie taunted.

The lion creature soon roared as he was right behind her.

"Look out!" Chicken warned Trixie.

Jayna rushed over and kicked the lion over to the side.

"Thanks!" Trixie beamed.

"What're friends for?" Jayna smiled.

Trixie smiled back.

"Where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Jayna asked.

"Up there!" Trixie replied as she pointed to the cowardly duo going up the stairs.

Flem and Earl panicked as they decided to join Shaggy and Scooby.

* * *

The four were soon outside on the roof.

"We're trapped!" Flem panicked.

"What do we do now?" Earl asked.

They heard Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear's laughter and saw them with their guns.

"To those foolish enough to spy on us-" Mr. Hyde began.

"Taste the oozing chaos of fear!" Dr. Fear finished.

Mr. Hyde laughed as he shot more and more slime against Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl.

"Like, don't let it hit you guys!" Shaggy yelped.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be turned into a monster just like Zan had!" Flem agreed.

"This is scarier than the camp out when Cow came over to give Chicken his hairbrush!" Earl panicked. "And then Bigfoot took all our food!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the other group..._**

"Please, Mr. Becker," Cindy begged. "You have to listen to us... The threat is real!"

"Too real, look!" Fred added as he pointed to one monitor. "There's Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl!"

"And Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear!" Trent added.

"We gotta do something!" Brianna cried out.

"Hey, where did Mike, Sammy, Phil, and Lil run off to?" Cindy wondered.

"There's no time to worry about that," Becker replied. "Come on!"

They all then went off to help the others as this was anything but good.

Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde laughed as they kept shooting the four.

"You guys, this way to the big balloon!" Shaggy suggested.

Everyone then rushed to climb onto the Frankenstein Jr balloon. Once they all made it up, Shaggy and Scooby took the ladder away to keep Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde from climbing up it after them.

"You can't get us!" Flem and Earl mocked and made funny faces.

The villains kept shooting at the four who were dodging the attacks.

"Like, we gotta get to higher ground, you guys." Shaggy said.

"What could be higher than this?!" Earl panicked as they ran off.

"Hey, ugly!" Trent called out.

The villains turned around and saw Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Trent, Cindy, Courtney, Buttercup, Chicken, Katrina, Zan, Jayna, Gleek, Trixie, Becker, and the guards.

"You leave them alone!" Cindy demanded.

"Fools, you cannot stop us!" Dr. Fear laughed.

Mr. Hyde soon snapped the balloon rope in half and rode off with the now flying Frankenstein Jr balloon.

"They're getting away!" Courtney yelped.

Buttercup growled and flew up there to stop the two villains.

"I'm glad I ain't up there." Chicken said nervously since he was afraid of heights and flying despite being a bird.

"You cannot escape us!" Mr. Hyde laughed as he jumped onto the balloon with Dr. Fear.

"Looks like those guys are in need of some serious pest control." Cindy said.

Buttercup soon glared as she zoomed down to beat up the villains.

"And here she comes now!" Cindy announced.

"I'm gonna make these freaks cry for their mommies!" Buttercup promised darkly.

"And who might you be?" Dr. Fear scoffed at Buttercup.

"I'm Buttercup: The toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls." Buttercup announced with a glare.

"Well then, little girl, prepare to become a monster." Mr. Hyde mocked as he shot his weapon at the Powerpuff Girl.

Buttercup glared as she avoided the slime blasts and punched them back which sent the slime flying everywhere.

"You're tough, young one, but you shall watch as we turn all of the town into hideous monsters." Dr. Fear mocked.

"Not if we have anything to say about that." Buttercup replied.

"We?" Mr. Hyde asked.

"NOW!" Buttercup signaled.

A shadow came up to the balloon, revealing to be Action Girl, Dark Queen, Moon Shadow, and Supergirl.

"Not you freaks again," Dr. Fear huffed. "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"Yeah? Kicking some action!" Action Girl replied before lunging out for him with Moon Shadow.

Mr. Hyde backs up and bumps into Supergirl and Dark Queen. "Hello, ladies," He then greeted. "Watch as the town will become monsters."

"I don't think so, Dr. Fear." Supergirl glared.

"Oh, no? Watch this." Mr. Hyde replied as he soon pulled out bombs and threw them into the town which made people run away from them.

"Oh, no!" Supergirl panicked and went to save the innocent townspeople.

"You're going to pay!" Dark Queen glared.

"I think not!" Mr. Hyde glared back as he shot green slime at her.

"Oh, no!" Moon Shadow gasped. "Sis!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Action Girl snapped.

Dark Queen came out with a smirk as she didn't change into a monster.

"What?!" Dr. Fear snapped. "How come you didn't change into a monster?!"

"Because your formulas don't work on people like me!" Dark a Queen smirked. "In Episode 46 when Action Guy teamed up with The She-Wolf when you plotted revenge after your life sentence for mutating those orphans!"

"And in Episode 55 when you changed people into werewolves and Action Guy and The She-Wolf stopped you again." Action Girl added.

"If it doesn't work on you, then maybe it'll work on your brother." Dr. Fear growled at Dark Queen.

"It's the end, you guys!" Flem panicked. "They're all gonna be monsterified!"

"I never got to have my braces taken off!" Earl cried out in dismay.

"Huh? Over there!" Scooby said before pointing to City Hall.

"City Hall!" Shaggy realized.

"You mean we gotta jump?" Earl asked.

"No, we're going to take you there." Action Girl promised.

"Hang on." Dark Queen comforted.

Everyone clung to the heroes as they got off of the Frankenstein Jr balloon.

* * *

"You can hide from the view, but you cannot hide from Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear!" Mr. Hyde glared before opening up his cloak which made bats fly out. "Go, my lovelies, seek them out!"

The bats soon attacked the wall that Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl were hiding behind.

"Like, he's gone batty." Shaggy commented.

"We gotta do something!" Buttercup cried out.

"I got it, but I need concentration." Action Girl told the others.

Everyone then stayed quiet so that one of the greatest heroes of Cartoon Network City could focus.

"And now, for the finishing touch!" Dr. Fear called out.

Action Girl closed her eyes and opened her eyes as they turned red and the skies became cloudy.

"Huh?" Cindy asked. "What happened to the sun?"

"Cindy, don't scream." Brianna told the usually cowardly girl.

"I'll try." Cindy said.

Action Girl snarled and soon began a new power that no one had yet ever seen before.

"What?!" Dr. Fear called out.

"What's going on here?!" Mr. Hyde demanded.

"What exactly is happening?" Supergirl asked herself as not even she knew what Action Girl was doing.

Action Girl zipped down in front of the four cowardly people, glaring at the villains. "So, you like bats, huh? Why don't you try on my pets for size then?" she then mockingly asked.

Everyone's shadow came life and morphed into wolves made out of shadows and had beady red eyes.

"Whoa..." Buttercup whispered in awestruck.

"Awesome." Dark Queen added.

"Impressive." Supergirl agreed.

"Mega awesome!" Moon Shadow beamed.

"Wow." Flem and Earl said in unison.

Action Girl snarled at Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde as her power took over. The shadow wolves attacked the bats and the green slime came like a tsunami.

"Run!" Earl cried out.

"It's a Psycho Tsunami!" Shaggy yelped.

Flem, Earl, Shaggy, and Scooby ran to the door to avoid the flood of slime while Action Girl was attempting to hold off the chaos with her newly discovered power.

"Come on," Supergirl suggested. "We better follow them."

"Right." Dark Queen agreed.

They even ran down the stairs and the slime still followed them.

"Gangway!" Scooby cried out.

"Oh, I wish I could help, but I'm just me..." Cindy sighed. "Too bad I'm not a superhero like the others."

The four were soon trapped and they knocked on the door.

"Open up!" Earl cried out. "Ooze Alert!"

The janitor didn't hear them as he was vacuuming and listening to music on his headphones.

"Help!" Flem cried out.

The slime then splashed down and was about to get them at the door. Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl screamed ducked out of the way to avoid the slime tsunami, and continued to run down the stairs.

"Hurry, you guys, we're not fast enough!" Shaggy cried out. "Quick, jump!"

* * *

They all then jumped onto the banister as the slime was spreading everywhere.

"Like, whatever happens, don't let it touch you, guys!" Shaggy told the others.

"Guys, it's rising!" Scooby gulped as the slime was rising up from the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Flem asked.

"The next best thing," Earl said before yelling. "HEEEELP!"

Busting out of the wall was Supergirl, Buttercup, Moon Shadow, and Dark Queen.

"Like, we're saved!" Shaggy cheered.

"Come with us if you wanna live." Buttercup told the others.

"Like, you don't have to ask us twice!" Shaggy replied.

"Go, go!" Scooby called out as he jumped into Moon Shadow's arms.

"And like, hurry!" Shaggy added as he jumped into Dark Queen's arms.

The heroes then helped the scared ones out of the slime filled building.

* * *

 ** _In the Mayor's Office, the press was talking to him about the situation..._**

"Have no doubt, my friends," The Mayor smiled. "We will get to the bottom of this Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde nonsense, until then, I assure you everything is under complete control."

The press then took pictures of their beloved mayor. The phone then rang and the mayor answered it.

"Yes?" The Mayor smirked.

"Hey, uh, this is Becker, Mr. Mayor," Becker said on the phone as he walked with the others downtown. "Hyde and Fear were just sighted flying over City Hall! You may be under attack!"

"Well, now, I wasn't expecting that..." The Mayor said as he hung up the phone.

The press still continued to take pictures.

* * *

Moon Shadow, Supergirl, Dark Queen, and Action Girl helped Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl out as the slime was flooding the building.

"Maybe we can climb our way out of this." Shaggy suggested.

"Maybe not," Buttercup replied. "I don't want to become a monster."

"Moon Shadow and Dark Queen, you guys are the only ones who are immune to this," Supergirl said to the werewolf twins. "Maybe you can find a way out of this since Action Girl isn't here."

"I don't know, I-" Dark Queen began before she fell down after slipping into the ooze with Shaggy, Scooby, and her twin brother.

"Guys, we gotta help 'em!" Supergirl yelped.

Buttercup, Supergirl, Flem, and Earl fell into the ooze as well. Shaggy and Scooby gasped as they came out of the ooze.

"Scooby!" Shaggy cried out.

"Shaggy!" Scooby cried back. "I've been oozed!"

"I think I swallowed some." Earl moaned.

"Um, guys?" Supergirl spoke up.

"Oh, no, they've turned Buttercup into a monster!" Flem panicked. "A freak!"

Buttercup shook the ooze off of herself. "Ugh! I hate pistachio!"

"Wait..." Dark Queen said.

"Did you say pistachio?" Moon Shadow asked.

"This isn't Psycho Ooze!" Buttercup glared.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, the press was leaving the mayor's office..._**

"Sorry to cut this short, folks, but something's come up," The Mayor told the people. "And I have to go, uh, to the bathroom..."

The press then left and the mayor shut the door behind them.

"City Hall under attack?" The mayor muttered to himself before opening the door. "What next?"

Then suddenly, a wave of slime hit him and the ooze filled into the mayor's office and broke the doors open, sending everyone riding in a slime wave, and it sent them out of the elevator after it was opened.

"This is so gross." Dark Queen winced.

An old woman walked by the statue with files in her arms and then screamed once she save the ooze wave coming toward her. The woman dropped everything and climbed to the statue as the ooze was rising.

"This is worse than the Kids Choice Awards slime cannon!" Moon Shadow cried out.

The ooze was even coming outside of the City Hall, covering everyone in slime.

"No, Scooby, no!" Shaggy panicked for his best friend.

"Oh, no, Earl, not you too!" Flem yelped. "You've turned into a hideous monster!"

"In the name of ham and rye, our friends, you shall be avenged!" Shaggy bravely promised.

"It's just, it's too, it's too horrible!" Flem and Shaggy cried together only for Shaggy to see that the slime covered mess he had was not Scooby, but the Mayor.

"Uh, you guys?" Earl spoke up.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Shaggy replied.

"Me too," Flem added. "I'm sorry that you are so incredibly hideous looking."

"Shaggy, we're right behind you." Scooby said.

"Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked as he looked behind him.

"Earl, is that you, buddy?" Flem added.

The two then realized their best friends were all right which relieved them very much.

"Like, you're all right!" Shaggy smiled. "We're not monsters!"

"Uh-huh." Scooby nodded.

"Of course you're not monsters," The Mayor scoffed before shoving Shaggy, Scooby, and Flem away from him. "You're nitwits!"

"Nitwits?!" Dark Queen glared. "WE JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET?! **WHY, YOU-** "

The others soon came down the stairs as Moon Shadow did the best to calm down his twin sister before she would go crazy on the mayor.

"But the Psycho Ooze?" Flem remembered.

"You Mystery Incorporated Nimrods are fired!" The Mayor snapped.

Everyone else gasped while Shaggy whimpered.

"And you four are supposed to be heroes," The Mayor scolded the superheroes. "Well, none of you did a very good job!...Wait, weren't there five of you?"

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Dark Queen growled until Moon Shadow restrained her. "LET ME GO, I WANT HIM FOR MY DINNER!"

"Did Action Girl make it out okay?" Moon Shadow asked the others. "I feel bad for leaving her alone with those two baddies."

"Where is she?" Dark Queen asked sadly. "YOU LEFT HER ALONE?!"

"Now, now, take it easy, Li-Erm.. Sis." Moon Shadow said nervously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Dark Queen snapped.

"Because she told me to," Moon Shadow defended. "She said she could handle it."

"But she's all alone!" Dark Queen replied. "If anything happens to her, I'll-"

"RELAX!" Moon Shadow told her. "She's been doing this longer than we have, we can trust her, and I know you do since you've been together for so long."

Dark Queen just glared and noticed that the press was looking on the roof as they seen a figure standing there. "What are you guys looking at?" she then asked.

"Up there..." A photographer pointed up to the roof.

"Look up there, it's her!" A newslady added. "Here, in our town, I can't believe this!"

"I can't see!" Cindy jumped up and down. "Ugh... Curse my short stature. Trent, can I get on your shoulders, please?"

"Sure, Cindy." Trent allowed.

Cindy smiled and got on his shoulder and looked up as well and gasped.

"Can ya see, Cindy?" Trent asked.

"Yep," Cindy nodded. "Thank you, Trent."

"It's Action Girl." Brianna told the others.

"Huh?!" Dark Queen asked out of shock.

This was soon on the news.

* * *

"In a quirky trust of the Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear story, City Hall was flooded with strange ooze that later turned out to be a harmless pistachio flavored foam." The reporter reported.

"It's just terrible what happened," Jennifer said as she was being interviewed. "And for this happening to take place during the Mega Mondo Pop-A-Con Palooza, it would've ruined everything. That's why due to the increased danger levels, not to mention the increase in demand for tickets, the Blue Falcon movie screening will not be held at the Convention Center. It will be screened in the San De Pedro Baseball Stadium across the street," she then sent a glare to her assistant. "Andrea, why are you just standing there around?! Go get my lunch now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Andrea replied as she dashed off just to do that.

"On a lighter side of this story, check out the four so-called investigators who actually thought they were turning into monsters," The reporter smirked as he took turn with the camera. "This security footage actually posted on YouTube."

There was then a YouTube video shown of Flem, Earl, Shaggy, and Scooby freaking out about the Psycho Ooze which was actually just pistachio foam.

"And on the other news the five greatest heroes from Nicktropolis and Cartoon Network City arrived at San De Pedro, but are they really heroes?" The reporter continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Shaggy soon turned off the TV as he and Scooby had watched this from inside the Mystery Machine.

"Everybody's laughing at us." Scooby frowned.

"It's only YouTube," Courtney replied. "I mean, how many people really saw it?"

"42,000,000 hits so far." Cindy calculated.

"Oops..." Courtney cringed nervously.

"Man, I can never show my face in school again," Flem groaned. "This is worse than the time Kevin said that I wore lipstick."

Chicken patted his best friend on the back.

"And it's gotten 3,000,000 LOLs, 1.5,000,000 ROFLs, and one BRB Gotta clean the litter box, Mom is going crazy." Velma added.

"At least it's not the bad part of YouTube where there's a random flame war and people get butt hurt." Cindy commented as she gently rocked her legs back and forth as she lay on the floor.

"We're laughing stocks of the whole world!" Flem cried out.

There was then a ringing sound heard and Daphne answered her cell phone from her purse. "Hello? Mr. Rabble?"

 ** _'I didn't know who else to call,'_ **Jack replied. ** _'Have you kids seen Owen?'_**

"No, Mr. Rabble, not since the Mr. Hyde attacks, why?" Daphne asked.

 ** _"Oh, it's probably nothing,"_ **Jack replied with a sigh. **_"Owen's probably fine, he does this... Goes off on his own and all, and we have a ransom placed. Don't worry."_** he then hung up.

"Okay..." Daphne said as she turned off her phone then. "That was weird."

* * *

Mike was outside with Lil who was ranting and raving.

"Calling us nitwits," Lil complained. "I wanna break his legs!"

"Take it easy, Lil, we'll prove him wrong," Mike promised. "One way or another."

"I'll show him a nitwit!" Lil sneered.

Mike just patted her back and saw Shaggy, Flem, and Earl in the Mystery Machine.

"Come on, you guys," Brianna told them. "We still have a mystery to solve."

"You can't hide in there forever." Katrina added.

"You have to be seen sometime." Velma agreed.

"Not without this paper bag on my head!" Shaggy replied as he wore a bag on his head with a crudely drawn face. "It's never coming off! It's kinda peaceful under here..." he then leaned back to drink a soda only for it to miss his mouth obviously enough. "Uh... Still working out some of the kinks."

Flem and Earl even wore the paper bag as well.

"We'll be the laughing stocks at school." Flem frowned.

"Yeah, we'll be worse than Cindy!" Earl added.

"Hey!" Cindy glared.

"Where'd Scooby go?" Trent asked.

Scooby was shown in the dark alley and was holding his Dynomutt costume to throw away in the trash. Darren was walking taking pictures of the situation with Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fea,r he noticed the cowardly Great Dane, looking upset and he hid behind the wall so Scooby wouldn't see him.

"Poor boy," Darren frowned for poor Scooby. "He tried to be a hero, but no one will respect him as one."

Scooby soon thought about what Shaggy told him before he sulked. "I'm no hero, I'm a joke... I won't be Dynomutt no more... Forever!" He then threw away his Dynomutt costume in the trash and walked away while crying.

"That poor creature..." Darren frowned with a sigh. "If only there was something I could do."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with the others, minus Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl were heading back to the convention..._**

"Okay, gang, first thing we gotta do is find Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear's secret room that the guys were talking about." Fred instructed.

"Right, it can't be too far from here!" Cindy agreed as she adjusted her glasses.

The gang was soon about to go into one room, but a certain someone stopped them.

"Hold it right there, you kids!" Becker warned. "I have strict orders from the mayor not to let you into the convention for any reason."

"But Mr. Becker-" Cindy began.

"No buts!" Becker put his finger to her mouth to shush her. "You made him look like a fool, and that makes me look like a fool! You're out! Banned!" He then ripped off their badges and went inside the center, leaving them outside on their own.

"Boy, it really stinks being shut out of a mystery like this." Fred complained.

"We have to get inside." Velma added.

"Courtney and I still have five Littlest Fuzzies on hold in there," Daphne frowned. "I mean, we need to solve this mystery!"

"Hey, guys!" Austin called out as he came to see them. "Could you do me a favor? I can't find my uncle; could you tell him I'm sneaking into the tech rehearsal for the premiere of the Blue Falcon movie?"

"Sorry, kid, but we've been banned from going inside," Cindy sighed. "At least I didn't get beat up by security."

"Banned?!" Austin asked. "Like, no way!"

"Way." Trixie nodded.

"It stinks that we can't go in." Katrina complained.

"I bet I can fix that," Austin offered. 'Come on!"

The others then followed after Austin.

* * *

Cindy glared at the security guards before closing her eyes smugly as she walked to the convention center to see if she would be noticed due to how short she was. The security guard stopped her and then stuck his leg out and kicked her like a football. Cindy yelped and soon crash landed.

"Mommy... You ran into a stop sign..." Cindy said in a daze.

Austin then put costumes on everyone Fred, Daphne, and Velma were The Herculoids, Brianna was Penelope Pitstop, Mike, Trent and Phil were The Impossibles, Lil and Courtney were Jane and Judy Jetson, Cindy was Pebbles, Chicken and Katrina was Fred and Wilma, Sammy was Melissa Flintstone, Jayna, Trixie and Buttercup, were the Cartoon Girls: Jayna was Action Girl, Trixie was Diva Dynamite, and Buttercup was Monster Girl, Zan was Space Ghost and Gleek is Blip, Space Ghost's pet monkey. Austin then led everyone to follow him.

"Why do I have to be the Rock Ape?" Velma asked.

"And why do I have to be Pebbles?" Cindy added.

"Just go with it, guys." Daphne told them.

"I think we look great." Trent said as he looked to his Fluid Man costume.

"I think this costume is kinda tight on me." Phil replied as he struggled in his Coil Man costume.

Becker looked to the conventialists as they came into the convention center, keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters.

"They're with me." Austin told Becker about the group behind him as he showed his pass.

Becker then let them go through. Austin gestures everyone to follow him and the group followed inside of the convention, and Becker was still keeping an eye out for anything.

"I am not gonna get hurt this time." Cindy smirked to herself.

"Now we need to find Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear's secret lair." Trent said.

"We gotta figure out what he's gonna do next." Zan added.

"That's easy," Austin told them as he took a video tape box. "If they're going by the episodes, in Mr. Hyde's next appearance, Mr. Hyde transforms into a huge monster and destroys the city."

"Oh, no!" Trixie gasped.

"Okay, I'm heading out to the stadium now, bye." Austin told the others before walking off.

"Come on, gang, we need to search for Mr. Hyde's lair." Fred told the others.

* * *

The group then headed down to the secret lair of the two villains.

"Thanks for helping, Mr. Rabble, and you too, Andrea." Jayna thanked.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Andrea smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"It looks like Becker and his men were already here though." Fred commented at the sights.

"I'm getting out of this costume." Daphne said before pushing onto the girls' bathroom door.

"Me too, this diaper's giving me a rash." Cindy said before scratching her butt.

"Me three," Velma grunted. "I'm suffocating in this thing!"

"Man, I was getting warm just wearing this mask." Zan said as he took off the mask he wore.

"Hold the phone..." Fred said as he soon spotted something.

"What is it, Fred?" Cindy asked.

Fred opened the vent to see a little door with a nail. Jack unscrewed the nail and opened the door to reveal a big computer with TV screens.

"Looks like Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear hacked into the convention center's security." Katrina examined.

"Wow, they could anything they see and even control the alarms." Andrea added.

"I want my mama..." Cindy shivered nervously before putting a pacifier in her mouth and hugging her knees while rocking back and forth on the floor.

Shaggy, Flem, and Earl were wearing paper bags over their heads, still looking upset.

"I'm sad and hungry," Scooby said as he went inside of the van, too looking upset "Really, really hungry."

"Yeah, moping all day sure builds up an appetite." Shaggy agreed as he took his paper bag off.

"Maybe we should get something to eat, but not be happy about it." Flem suggested as he also took off his paper bag.

"Yeah, not happy." Earl agreed as he took off his paper bag.

The four best friends went to get something to eat while the others looked at the monitors, wearing their regular clothes.

"Look, it's the baseball stadium." Sammy recognized.

"Why would Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear have a camera there?" Brianna wondered.

Everyone looked at Fred who still had his wig on he took it off with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, brother." Buttercup scoffed.

The group still looking for clues on the monitor.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the baseball stadium..._**

"Ladies and gentlemen, stay in line," A man told the people. "The gates will be opened soon."

There were people taking Brad's picture as he posed boastfully gorgeous. A car soon drove down and as one man drove, another man was firing a Blue Falcon T-Shirt cannon to the audience.

"Testing, one, two, three, testing..." Jennifer began. "Okay, can we put up the video screen?"

Austin was the only one there and sit down to see it early. The video screen was put up, showing Jennifer.

"Great, I'll start by presenting Brad Adams who will then introduce us to the new Blue Falcon," Jennifer said. "Roll the film!"

"Yeah!" Austin cheered.

* * *

The movie was starting and the gang saw this on the monitor.

"I think Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear had this planned." Jayna commented.

"Yeah, by creating chaos, they made the convention center too dangerous." Phil added in agreement.

"But why?" Jack wondered.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this..." Cindy pondered.

"Oh, dear, this is bad," Andrea frowned. "We gotta do something about this."

"Miss Hart, can't you talk with Miss Severin about this?" Cindy asked. "She is your boss after all."

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't listen to me." Andrea said softly.

Everyone gasped as they saw large figure and a small figure in the movie screen.

"Uh, do you guys see what I see?" Cindy smiled nervously.

"Hey, who's that?" Jennifer demanded. "Who's back there?"

"There, look!" Jack pointed out.

Everyone soon took a look at the screens. Mr. Hyde's laughter was heard as he ripped through the movie screen to reveal himself and he had grown to a giant size along with Dr. Fear.

"Andrea, protect me with your life!" Jennifer cried out of fear before looking around only to see that her assistant had not been there. "Andrea? Andrea! **ANDREA, WHERE ARE YOU?!** "

"Miss Severin!" Andrea called out to her boss.

"Come on," Fred told the others. "All of this chaos is starting to make sense."

"Did anybody see where Mike went?" Cindy asked.

"I'll look for her." Buttercup decided before flying off to find the natural tomboy leader who inherited the skills from her father before her.

Everyone soon left, except for Jack who was still looking at the screen.

"Awesome." Jack commented.

"This show is over!" Mr. Hyde grinned darkly.

"No one will see this film!" Dr. Fear laughed. "No one says no to Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear!"

Mr. Hyde soon shot lasers from his eyes, destroying everything. Austin just sat there, jaw-dropped before hiding behind the seats as Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear walked off the stage.

"Mike, where are you?" Buttercup wondered. "Look, there's no time to be scared... Huh, what's this closet opened for?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Maybe while everyone's watching the movie, we could get some hot dogs without anyone seeing us." Shaggy said to Scooby, Flem, and Earl on the way down the street.

They soon heard screaming as people ran down the street toward them in a panic.

"Hey, the crowd's leaving before the movie's even started," Flem said. "Michael Bay must've helped direct it."

"More food for us." Scooby replied.

"Scooby-Doo, old pal, I love the way you think." Shaggy smiled.

Scooby, Shaggy, Flem, and Earl then dashed into the baseball stadium to get some food before they stopped as they were faced with Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, fellas." Flem said nervously as he shook cowardly.

"I think I may need to change my underwear." Earl shuddered.

The two giant villains soon continued to walk around which scared the four of them very deeply. Austin yelped as the villains reached out for him before he got out of his seat and ran away to avoid them.

"Oh, no, look!" Shaggy noticed the green-haired boy. "It's Austin!"

Austin fell and look at the two giant villains who were about to grab him.

"Where's a hero when we need one?" Earl groaned.

"SOMEBODY HELP HIM!" Flem cried out. "IS ANYONE HERE A SUPERHERO?!"

Scooby thought back to his favorite cartoon.

 ** _'Remember, Scooby, it's the hero inside of you that saves the day.'_** Dynomutt smiled as he stood with Blue Falcon with a bunch of villains tied up beside them.

"Yeah, I can do this." Scooby said before dashing off and came back, wearing a suit and glasses.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Flem asked him. "Captain Necktie?"

"No..." Scooby smiled before taking off his glasses and ripped the suit off to show his superhero costume. "Dynomutt!" He then ran off in his superhero costume.

Shaggy, Flem, and Earl chased after the cowardly Great Dane.

"Scooby, wait!" Shaggy cried out.

"It's too dangerous!" Flem added.

Darren was watching this as well in secret, realizing the danger.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Mike asked her new mentor.

"Yes, we better," Darren agreed. "They could be in danger."

Mike and Darren nodded together and soon became Action Girl and Action Guy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear, face me if you dare." Scooby challenged as he saved Austin right before he got smashed.

"This show is over," Mr. Hyde replied. "No one will see this film says Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear!"

Dr. Fear kicked Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl out of the way and into the air with a laugh. The four were on the rock, flying in the air. Flem and Earl hugged each other in fear they let go of the rock and falling. Action Girl soon flew in and saved the four of them.

"Action Girl?!" Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl asked out of shock.

"Hey, guys," Action Girl greeted. "Glad that I stopped by?"

"I thought that you guys weren't allowed to help out anymore?" Flem replied.

"You really think I'm going to listen to that nimrod?" Action Girl scoffed. "I don't think so, not when people's lives are at stake!"

"You tell them, my masked ward!" Action Guy smiled proudly to Action Girl.

'This is a dream come true.' Mike thought to herself about officially being Action Guy's sidekick. The Robin to his Batman and the Kid Danger to his Captain Man without the annoyance.

"Action Girl?" Earl, Shaggy, and Scooby asked before calling out louder. "ACTION GIRL!"

"What?" Action Girl replied.

"Tree!" Flem told her.

Action Girl looked to the tree and flew up to avoid it. "That was close." she said to herself.

"Dumpster Truck!" Shaggy cried out.

Action Guy went to handle Dr. Fear since they were great enemies while Action Girl flew the others to safety.

"Well, there's one good thing," Flem said. "We didn't make fools of ourselves."

"I saved you guys from real humiliation," Action Girl nodded to them before she sent them down safely onto the ground. "There you go, guys, safe and sound."

"Thanks, Action Girl." Shaggy, Scooby, Flem, and Earl told her with full gratitude.

"No problem, now I must go help out Action Guy." Action Girl told them before going to fly after her superhero idol.

The others sighed, but they understood that it was just her job.

"This would be an awesome comic book," Earl told the others. "Action Guy and Action Girl working together for the first time in history!"

"Hey, a ten dollar bill!" Flem noticed before he then picked up the money, but was soon thrown into the dumpster.

"Flem, hang on, I'll save you!" Earl told his best friend.

"We'll help too!" Shaggy and Scooby added before they helped Earl help Flem, only to get picked up by the dumpster truck and the truck drove off with the four of them in it.

The others soon came out, looking for their friends.

"Where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Austin asked the others. "They saved me before those crazy Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde started kicking their butts and Action Guy and Action Girl came to save the day. I got away."

"They're okay, Austin," Velma smiled as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry."

"But we need to stop those monstrosities now!" Fred glared at the villains.

A girl with dark blue hair with light brown skin in a big pink bow with a short-sleeved pink T-Shirt with dark pink pants, and white sneakers came out until something was about to fall on her which made her scream.

"Look out!" Austin told her before helping her to safety even though he wasn't a superhero, but surprisingly enough, the girl seemed to have powers of her own.

The girl heard him and then froze the fallen object with her fingertips and looked nervously to Austin as he had saw that. "Uh-oh... Uncle Lucius isn't gonna like that..."

"How did you-" Austin was about to ask the girl.

"Uh, I can explain." The girl replied nervously.

"We better go help them out." Trent reminded them of the others.

The others went inside to help out the superheroes out. Zan was grabbed by his twin sister.

"Zan, wait, I have a plan." Jayna told her twin brother.

"What is it?" Jayna asked.

Jayna whispered her plan in her brother's ear.

"What? No way!" Zan replied. "Last time you changed into that, you lost control!"

"You got a better idea?" Jayna asked him.

"Well, uh, no, but what if you lose control again?" Zan asked back.

"That's just a risk I'm gonna have to take," Jayna said. "Besides, the Super Friends didn't train us for nothing, right?"

"I guess so," Zan sighed. "At least you're not going to change into that other creature."

"That's for emergencies." Jayna reminded him.

"All right," Zan gave in. "You win."

"Thanks." Jayna smirked.

"All right, Jayna," Zan sighed out of defeat. "Let 'er rip."

"Hey, giant freaks!" Jayna called out to Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde which made them look down at her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"What is she doing?" Action Girl wondered.

"Wonder Twin powers, activate!" Jayna and Zan announced together.

"Shape of: A werewolf demon!" Jayna announced.

"Oh, crap!" Action Girl panicked.

Nothing happened the two giant villains just laughed at her, and Jayna just smirked. She soon transformed and she tackled against both Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear.

"Oh, no," Cindy gulped. "Not another demon."

"Please don't let her lose control," Zan prayed. "Please don't let her lose control."

Action Guy and Action Girl soon took a look to see Zan.

"Awesome." Earl said as he looked around before he seemed to take out a sketchpad and he was drawing what he was seeing.

"Get off of me, you giant mutt!" Dr. Fear demanded.

"No, I don't think so." Jayna snarled as she attacked the two villains.

"We got a serious situation at the baseball stadium," Becker warned. "Alert the local authorities we need to clear the area and fast!"

A firetruck soon splashed hose water against Mr. Hyde.

"The show is over!" Mr. Hyde snarled as he grabbed the screen. "No one will see this film! Says so MR. HYDE!" he then threw down the screen which crushed the firetruck down below.

"Hey, you!" Trent called out.

Mr. Hyde soon looked down to both Fred and Trent.

"Why don't you sit down and be quiet?" Fred called out. "Some of us still wanna see the movie!"

Mr. Hyde then stomped toward the boys and bent down to pick them up.

" **NOW!** " Fred and Trent signaled.

* * *

Out came two jeeps. One jeep had Velma driving; in it was Daphne, Brianna, Cindy, Sammy, and Gleek. The other one had Lil driving; in it was Phil, Courtney, Katrina, Chicken, and Trixie. Cindy cupped her mouth as she looked a little sick to her stomach on the way toward the bad guys. Daphne and Phil were then shooting T-Shirts at Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde while Jayna attacked with her transformation ability. Fred and Trent tied the rope onto the jeeps and got in then keep shooting T shirts at the two villains and wrapped the banters around their ankles by going around circles. Courtney and Brianna kicked the ropes, then continued to shoot T shirts. The giant villains fell off the stadium, one of them was actually a robot.

"This show is over... No one will see it... Says so Mr. Hyde..." Mr. Hyde babbled.

"Hooray, we did it!" Cindy cheered.

"It was a robot this whole time?" Trixie asked out of shock.

"Um, okay, Jayna, it's over now." Zan told his twin sister.

Jayna looked over, growling and howling at the moon and then roared.

" **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!** " Cindy cried out.

Jayna soon transformed back to normal.

"Huh?" Cindy asked. "Oh, phew! I didn't need to hide."

"Hey, I didn't lose control this time." Jayna calmly said.

"Wow, Sis, way to go." Zan smiled to his twin sister.

"Thanks, Zan." Jayna smiled back to her twin brother.

"Good work, everyone," Action Girl said. "Now let's just see who this Mr. Hyde really is."

"You got it, Action Guy." Action Girl agreed before taking the mask off of the Mr. Hyde robot to reveal an old familiar face.

"Holy exposition, Action Girl, it was that Owen Garrison guy!" Cindy gasped in shock and dismay for poor Shaggy and Scooby.

"But then, who's Dr. Fear?" Katrina asked.

Action Guy took off the robot head, only to see no one there which made him gasp. "He escaped!"

"We'll get him next time, I promise you that." Action Girl soothed her childhood hero.

* * *

"How did I get into this robot?" Owen asked as he looked around. "And in this Mr. Hyde costume?!"

"It's a mess down here," Becker said into his walkie-talkie. "Send up a road block on Stadium Street!"

 ** _'Attention, Car 47 traffic is blocked on Stadium Street,'_ **The dispatcher replied. **_'Use alternative emergency route.'_**

"I'm innocent, I tell you, INNOCENT!" Owen cried out and even grabbed Becker by his shirt before the cops came to take him away.

"Hold on now," Brad smirked. "Owen might be a cranky, deranged man, out of touch with what the public wants these days, a reasonable actor, he couldn't have endangered all these people."

"That's right!" Owen glared. "You must've knocked me out and put me in that robot! You and that horrible producer/director of yours!"

"Like I said, he's a deranged, cranky old man who's out of touch, and he probably did it," Brad told the others. "Take him away, officers."

The officers took Owen and Brad just walked away.

"Something sure smells fishy about all of this." Action Girl commented.

"Oh, sorry, Action Girl, that's probably me," Flem replied. "When I get really scared, I-"

"No, not that," Action Girl told him. "I mean that there's something very wrong about all of this."

"Oh." Flem blinked.

Shaggy and Scooby were walking with their heads down and saw a van run past them, and then purple smoke was in their way. Two familiar villians were then in their way, and the cops passed out from the smoke. The cowardly duo looked to each other before the van soon drove toward them with Mr. Hyde and the Hyde Hound at the wheel.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "Mr. Hyde's here!"

"And Dr. Fear too!" Scooby added. "We have to stop them!"

"Let's ride, Dog Wonder." Shaggy replied.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby soon zipped off together like the real Blue Falcon and Dynomutt would. Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear laughed in victory until they heard something and saw Scooby with his arms out like he was flying.

"Pull over." The cowardly Great Dane demanded.

The two growled and glared at the cowardly Great Dane.

"Yeah, like, pull over, please!" Shaggy added as he was panting while riding a bike with Scooby on top of a carriage for rides. "I don't think I can keep this up for much longer!"

Scooby growled and jumped on top of the van. Mr. Hyde laughed as he saw Shaggy way behind. Scooby soon appeared in the window which startled Mr. Hyde. This made the van swerve off and on on the road.

"Get off, you stupid dog!" Dr. Fear demanded.

"Hideous Hyde Hound, destory him!" Mr. Hyde commanded.

"You too as well, my wolf creatures!" Dr. Fear added.

The wolf creatures snarled as they soon came out to join the Hyde Hound. The animals looked up and saw a figure flying towards them and land next to Scooby.

"It's Action Girl!" Dr. Fear growled.

"Action Girl?" Scooby wondered.

"Destroy them!" Mr. Hyde demanded.

Hyde Hound and the werewolf creatures soon attacked.

"Sorry for attacking my own kind, but I have no choice." Action Girl said as her eyes turned red which made her claws and fangs come out, and she then tackled the creatures.

The Hyde Hound grabbed Scooby's tail and spun him around and the cowardly Great Dane was holding on.

"Low bridge!" Scooby called out.

Hyde Hound turned around only to get hit by the bridge and smacked right off of the van. He was about to literally hit the road until he bit onto Scooby's tail for support as the Great Dane was still hanging onto the van.

"Get out of the way!" Dr. Fear demanded. "We can't see, you stupid dog!"

"MOVE!" Mr. Hyde snarled.

The windshield glass soon smashed as Scooby crashed through it by accident and the van soon drove out of control and crashed against the giant Mr. Hyde robot. Scooby fell out of the van. Action Girl flew up and check to see that the cowardly Great Dane was okay. Everyone looked at the van as Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear got out, they then snarled in defeat as the cops got ready.

* * *

"Looks like you're going to be fighting us." Dr. Fear sneered.

"There's two of you, we can do this." Trixie retorted.

"Oh, no, more like there's _three_ of us," Dr. Fear replied. "Isn't that right, Andrea?"

"Miss Hart?!" Cindy asked.

"I'm afraid he's right, little girl." Andrea smirked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked in shock.

"Okay, I did not see that one coming." Cindy commented.

"I've been putting up with Miss Severin's rule too long," Andrea smirked. "This will finally give me the recognition and higher rank power I deserve!"

"Andrea, how could you do this?" Jennifer asked. "I mean, you planned all of this?!"

"Well, not all of it." Andrea said before she brought out a tube of some strange liquid.

"What is that?!" Action Girl asked.

"My boyfriend's experiment, which with one drink, will make me the most powerful being on Earth!" Andrea smirked.

"We trusted you, and even felt sorry for you!" Jayna huffed.

"I'm afraid you were just all pawns while I was going to become a new overlady to Dr. Fear's overlord." Andrea smirked as she popped the cork off the tube and decided to take a drink. She then dropped the tubed and screamed as she got down on her knees as she was changed into a beast creature.

Everyone gasped and backed up in fear.

"Behold, your new enemy..." she snarled with a wicked smirk to the others. "Dr. Fear's Lady She-Beast!"


	12. Chapter 12

Flem screamed like a little girl.

"Why didn't I wear my diapers today?" Cindy groaned.

" **AND NOW, NO ONE WILL STOP ME!** " Andrea laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Action Girl scowled. "You're not the only one who can change forms."

"Everyone knows that Action Guy is just a human who has incredible strength and abilities, he's not an alien like Superman or a mutant like in the X-Men." Andrea sneered.

"Not him," Action Girl glared. "I'm talking about me!"

"You?!" Andrea laughed. "And just what powers do you have that will stop me?"

"It is time..." Action Girl told herself before she began to unleash her powers given to her since birth handed down from her mother before her.

"Pathetic little girl." Andrea laughed.

"Oh, AM _I_?!" Action Girl snarled once she completely transformed.

"What?!" Andrea glared. "You're a creature as well?!"

"Born and raised." Action Girl smirked.

"Let's fight then, you coward!" Andrea snarled.

Action Girl snarled back.

"This is sure intense." Flem shivered while Earl seemed to be drawing everything.

Andrea grinned and summoned tendrils, wrapping them around Jennifer.

"Hey, Andrea, I order you to let go of me!" Jennifer demanded.

"You're not the boss of me anymore, Jennifer," Andrea glared at her boss. "I'm through putting up with your crap!"

"Hey!" Brad called out.

Andrea then smirked and grabbed Brad's shirt.

"Uh, I surrender?" Brad replied nervously.

"I never liked your movies, Adams!" Andrea scoffed. "You're more stiff than Tommy Wiseau and Taylor Laughtner put together!" She then threw Brad to the cop car and the cops were shooting the woman turned beast which did nothing to her.

Action Girl soon tackled Andrea down onto the road with a bloodthirsty snarl. "We trusted you... We helped you... WE EVEN FELT SORRY FOR YOU!" she then glared.

"Like I said before, you folks were all just pawns in my plan." Andrea replied coldly.

Action Girl growled and continued to attack Andrea.

"I still can't believe that she betrayed us." Cindy said about Andrea.

"Phil, we need to help Action Girl." Lil told her brother as she looked to her distressed girlfriend.

Phil nodded and followed after his sister as Dr. Fear backed up to the van, but bumped into Action Guy.

"Don't move, Action Guy, or I'll shoot!"

"I'm not scared of you, dirt bag!" Action Guy glared at one of his worst arch enemies from his series, but this was actually happening.

"I wouldn't do it, Action Weirdo, otherwise I'll change this girl into a creature!" Dr. Fear bribed as he grabbed a hold of Brianna.

"Let me go!" Brianna cried out.

"I'll do it!" Dr. Fear glared to Action Guy. "Don't think I won't!"

"Let her go, Dr. Fear, this is between you and me!" Action Guy told his worst enemy.

"Surrender or else this girl will be a creature under my control forever!" Dr. Fear replied.

Brianna glared at Dr. Fear as she didn't let him scare her.

"One last chance, Action Guy!" Dr. Fear told his foe. "Are you ready to give up?"

"Action Guy!" Action Girl cried out to her idol while sitting on Andrea who now had a black eye and bloody nose.

A trash can lid then hit Dr. Fear, knocking the ray gun and Brianna from his hands. Action Guy quickly grabbed Brianna safely in his arms.

"Wow." Brianna smiled to Action Guy.

"Are you okay, young lady?" Action Guy asked the mortal girl.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Brianna replied.

Action Guy soon straightened Brianna out. Dr. Fear snarled as he soon crawled and tried to reach for his ray gun. Someone then jumped down from the roof and kicked it.

* * *

Brianna looked up and gasps as she saw who it was. "Cybersix..."

Cybersix glared down at Dr. Fear. "You best leave Brianna Smith alone or you'll have to answer to me, Dr. Fear~"

"You got guts, girly, I'll give you that, but this is between me and Action Guy." Dr. Fear told the other hero.

"This is my business now since you tried to harm an innocent life." Cybersix replied.

"And just what are you going to do to me?" Dr. Fear asked Cybersix.

"The very best I can," Cybersix replied. "Action Guy, I wish to help you."

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am." Action Guy allowed.

Dr. Fear just laughed. "You can try and get me, you little girl~"

Cybersix and Action Guy nodded and took on Dr. Fear.

"Give up, Mr. Hyde, you're surrounded!" Supergirl challenged.

Mr. Hyde laughed and then opened his cloak as purple smoke come out.

"Knock-Out gas." Zan warned.

"Don't breathe it in!" Dark Queen warned.

Everyone took a hold of their collars and covered their mouths to avoid breathing in the gas as Mr. Hyde escaped.

"He's escaping!" Chicken told the others.

"Someone stop him!" Flem cried out. "He's after Scooby!"

Mr. Hyde laughed and stood in front of Scooby who slowly woke up. "Dog, you are going to pay with your life." he then threatened.

"No!" Courtney cried out and then stood in front of the cowardly Great Dane. "Leave him alone!"

"Just who are you supposed to be?" Mr. Hyde scoffed at the rich blonde girl.

"Leave him alone." Courtney glared.

"Hyde Hound, destroy them!" Mr. Hyde commanded.

Hyde Hound snarled and came toward Courtney and Scooby.

"NO!" Moon Shadow yelled out as he then grabbed Courtney to safety and punched the Hyde Hound.

"Wow, it's you." Courtney said to him.

"Miss me?" Moon Shadow smirked innocently.

"Well, I did, but I knew that you would come and save me." Courtney blushed.

"I'll always be there for you, Courtney," Moon Shadow promised maturely. "Always."

Courtney still blushed until she then gasped as she noticed scratch marks on his arms. "Oh, no, you're hurt." She then sadly cooed.

"Huh?" Moon Shadow asked as he saw that. "Heh,... Just a little scratch."

"But you're hurt." Courtney replied.

'It's fine," Moon Shadow said as he looked at the scratch which then healed itself instantly. "See?"

"How... How did you do that?" Courtney wearily asked the superhero.

"I have a healing factor," Moon Shadow explained. "If I get hurt, it can just heal itself."

"Fascinating..." Courtney said before hugging him while blushing. "I'm just glad you're okay and not seriously hurt."

"I'm fine, now, let's get you someplace safe." Moon Shadow decided.

"O-Okay..." Courtney nodded.

The Hyde Hound got up and was about to attack them, but got hit from a very familiar mobile and everyone gasps as someone got out of the mobile.

"The Blue Falcon!" Courtney gasped.

"Climb aboard, Dog Wonder." Blue Falcon smiled to Scooby as he stood brave and tall.

"You got it, BF." Scooby smiled as he then jumped into the mobile.

"What?! More super zeroes?!" Dr. Fear scoffed. "How many of these freaks are there?!"

"Too many." Action Guy replied before punching the evil scientist in the face.

"Dog Wonder!" Scooby smiled.

"And Blue Falcon!" Blue Falcon added.

"AWAY!" The two called out before they ran over the Hyde Hound again.

* * *

"I know you can pretty much handle this, but do you mind if I assist you?" Cybersix asked Action Girl.

Andrea slowly got up while growling.

"Not at all," Action Girl replied. "Especially when it comes to protecting your family."

"So you know?" Cybersix asked.

Action Girl nodded.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Cybersix smirked. "Brianna's not the only detective around here."

Andrea was behind Cybersix, about to strike her.

"Watch out!" Action Girl told Cybersix.

Cybersix turned around and kicked Andrea to the trash can.

"Wow, not bad." Action Girl smiled.

"Well, I _am_ a pro." Cybersix smiled back.

The Hyde Hound tried to fight back, though parts of its fur came off, showing a shiny metal body. The Blue Falcon keeps hitting the Hyde Hound, showing it was an mechanical robot.

"This is not good," Mr. Hyde muttered as he saw this and tries to escape only as he tried to run away to have Supergirl right in front of him. "Oh, no."

"Give it up, Mr. Hyde," Supergirl glared at the Blue Falcon villain. "You and Dr. Fear are surrounded."

Mr. Hyde backs up and tried to run away, but was blocked by the Wonder Twins.

"Um, guys, I hate to interrupt, but the Hyde Hound was a robot." Cindy told the others as she pointed to Hyde Hound which was truly revealed without its fur.

"This is not good." Mr. Hyde groaned to himself.

"Not say fast, you creepy crook!" Blue Falcon glared as he tossed a boomerang at the villain.

Mr. Hyde got hit by the boomerang, knocking him off the ground.

"Aw, crap, I better get out of here!" Dr. Fear panicked as he tried to escape, but a certain blue tail soon tripped him and he fell over his own two feet which made him groan.

"Nice job, Gleek," Jayna smiled. "You caught Dr. Fear."

Gleek chattered and smiled to everyone, proud of himself.

"Stick around, Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear." Blue Falcon sneered to the two villains.

"Nice job, my fine monkey friend." Action Guy told Gleek.

"You did it, Scooby Doo!" Shaggy smiled as he rode over on the bike.

"You're a real hero." Austin added.

"Good job, Dog Wonder." Blue Falcon smiled as he pat the cowardly Great Dane on the head.

"Aww..." Scooby smiled back.

* * *

Soon enough, the police and other people gathered around to the scene of the crime.

"Austin!" Hank smiled to his nephew. "You're okay! I was incredibly worried."

Austin smiled back and hugged his uncle. "Where have you been?" He then asked.

"I'm sorry I've been so secretive lately," Hank told his nephew before showing a pink-haired girl in an icy blue outfit beside him. "It's just that I was courting this wonderful woman. Her name's Nora Bingleton, but I know and love her as Princess Garogflotach of the Garogflotach Nebula."

Nora soon spoke to her new boyfriend in an alien language.

"I love you too, sweetness." Hank smiled to her.

"No, Hank," Nora reminded him. "In Kloxnichtian."

"Oh, right..." Hank replied before speaking the alien language again and kissed her.

"Aw, that's so weird, adorable, and sweet..." Cindy cooed.

"Thank you, Mystery Incorporated and fellow superheroes for saving my nephew," Hank told the group. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, there are certain limited edition Blue Falcon and Action Guy Littlest Fuzzy that Courtney and I wouldn't mind taking off your hands." Daphne smiled innocently with Courtney.

"But first, we need to see who Mr. Hyde really, really is." Trent said before taking off the villain's mask to reveal who he was all this time.

" **JACK RABBLE?!** " Everyone else asked in shock.

"I knew it!" Moon Shadow replied.

"No, you didn't, bro." Dark Queen said as she gave her twin brother a deadpan look.

"It all makes sense now." Velma told the others.

"It does?" Becker asked, confused.

"Don't be so thick, you flatfoot," Jack glared. "It's simple really, it all started years ago... When I was permanently disqualified from Combat Bots because my robots were deemed too dangerous. One of them actually destroyed the studio, so I was banned. Deprived of the one thing I loved: making robots who destroy other robots. I was forced to peek out a pathetic living, doing these conventions. Times got so tough, I started sharing a booth with Owen Garrison to save money. After years and years and years of hearing Garrison complain about not being able to revive Blue Falcon, and then about Severin giving the part to Adams, I finally came up with this brilliant plan! Using my knowledge of robots and special effects, I created Mr. Hyde, and a bunch of remote controlled bats, and a remote controlled monster dog, I reconstructed super jumping legs to give me bounce, and fitted them out with smoke machines to disguise my comings and goings. I used knock-out gas on Owen and put him in the giant robot which was remote controlled by yours truly by a master stroke of genius!"

"So, Mr. Garrison really was asleep in there." Chicken said.

"But all of this?" Flem asked Jack. "Just for a simple robbery?"

"Nothing simple about it, Red Lips," Jack scoffed. "I needed to divert traffic so that car would go down empty side street where I tact it. That baby had the proceeds from all the entrance fees for the convention. It was over five million bucks!"

* * *

"Hey, you kids!" The Mayor rushed over. "I demand to know what's going on here, and who to thank for stopping Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear!"

"Your heroes are right here, Mr. Mayor," Shaggy smiled as he stood between Scooby and Blue Falcon. "Owen Garrison: The original Blue Falcon, and his faithful canine companion."

"I always knew you had it in you, I'm glad I hired you and your friends," The Mayor replied. "See? I believe in young heroes... Take some pictures, boys!"

The reporters took pictures of the mayor and the heroes. The cops then arrested Jack, Dr. Fear, and Andrea.

"This isn't fair!" Andrea complained. "We were so close!"

"So close with all that money too!" Jack agreed with her. "And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids!"

"And those caped freaks as well," Dr. Fear added. "But rest assured, Dr. Fear is not quite done with you yet, Action Guy, and that goes for your sidekick Action Girl too!"

Action Guy and Action Girl merely glared at Dr. Fear as he was being taken away. The press soon took pictures of everybody.

"Daisy Belle's gonna love her Yaksmas present!" Earl beamed as he finished what he was doing.

"What did you draw, Earl?" Flem asked.

"I wanna see!" Chicken added. "I wanna see!"

"Well... Okay..." Earl said before showing them a comic book that he made based on their adventure. "It's a comic book... I made it for Daisy Belle."

"Wow, awesome." Flem and Chicken replied.

"I know that she will love it." Trixie smiled to Earl.

"I sure hope so." Earl smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you again for your assistance, ma'am." Action Girl said to Cybersix.

"Anytime," Cybersix replied before smirking. "You know, we should team up again sometime, it was really fun... That is, if you can handle my city."

"Heh, maybe someday, but for another time, I'll be there." Action Guy smirked back.

"And if you ever need my help, I'll be there when I can." Cybersix replied.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Action Guy agreed.

"You're leaving?" Brianna frowned to Cybersix.

"Brianna, you should know that I will never leave you, but I've got to get back to my own city." Cybersix told her long-lost sister.

"Will I ever see you again?" Brianna hoped.

"I promise you will someday," Cybersix vowed. "I can't be sure when, but sometime in the future."

"It's just... That I really miss you... And I really wanna hang out with my own big sister..." Brianna sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I know, I miss you too, believe me, but I'm afraid I have a big job to do..." Cybersix soothed. "I promise that we'll be together again sooner than you think."

Brianna couldn't take it anymore and cried, then hugging her older sister. Cybersix soothed Brianna and hugged her back, gently patting her on the back.

Cindy sniffed as she then wiped her own eyes until she then saw a bowl of onions next to her. "Hey, who left this bowl of onions here?" she then asked.

"Say hi to Mom and Dad for me, I'll be back home soon." Cybersix told Brianna before leaving.

"All right, but I'm going to miss you." Brianna told her sister.

"Me too, but just remember, I've always been watching you, ever since you were born." Cybersix replied.

Chicken had tears in his own eyes until he glared at the bowl of onions beside him. "What the-Would you get out of here?!"

Brianna soon sighed and bowed her head.

"Don't be sad, Bri," Trent soothed. "She said she would come back."

Becker cried as well until he saw that Chicken had moved the bowl of onions right next to him which made him glare. "HEY!"

"You know how I'm always wanting better dramatic parts?" Brad asked as he was talking with Jennifer. "Well, this whole thing has taught me a valuable lesson in what storytelling is truly all about."

"Maybe storytelling should be more than explosions, special effects, and publicity," Jennifer agreed. "Maybe... It should be about how Owen looks so good in that costume!" she then wrapped her arms around him. "I think I got an idea for the sequel!"

"Uh, I think that it's about time for us to get going," Dark Queen said. "Come on, Bro."

"Wait a minute," Courtney stopped the superhero twins. "Moon Shadow, will I see you again?"

"I guarantee it." Moon Shadow winked to Courtney.'

Courtney blushed and giggled sheepishly from the wink. Moon Shadow and Dark Queen soon left the adventure.

"I better get going back to my hometown too to take care of everyone." Supergirl said.

"Wait, I want your autograph, please?" Daphne said as she pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Well... I suppose I've got time," Supergirl smiled as she then signed her name in Daphne's notebook. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Daphne smiled as she checked it out while Supergirl flew away. "Huh... That's funny."

"What is it, Daph?" Fred asked.

"Supergirl signs her name with a curvy S like how Sammy McAuley does back in school." Daphne told him.

"That is a bit odd." Fred agreed with her.

"We better get going too, my young ward. "Action Guy told Action Girl.

"Right." Action Girl agreed.

"Wait, sign my notebook, please?" Daphne stopped them.

"This might take a while..." Cindy said to the fourth wall about Daphne wanting autographs.

"Uh, sure, young lady." Action Guy told Daphne as he signed the notebook along with Action Girl.

"If I ever need saving, I'll call you, Action Guy~" Daphne blushed as if she had a crush on the superhero.

"Sure thing, now, I must go." Action Guy replied.

"Wait, I want to take a picture of you." Daphne told him.

"I really must be going, ma'am." Action Guy replied.

"Please stay!" Daphne replied.

"Look over there!" Action Guy pointed.

Daphne looked away and Action Guy soon got away from her. She then turned around only to see that the hero had left. "Aww... I want him to stay... He was so dreamy..." she then sighed dreamily. "Have you seen those muscles?"

"He was okay." Fred pouted in slight jealousy.

Daphne just sighed and giggled about her superhero crush.

* * *

Meanwhile at the movie theater, it was time for the Blue Falcon movie premiere.

"I'm standing in front of premiere of the Blue Falcon sequel; Blue Falcon 2: The Return Begins Again," A reporter reported. "It's just about finished, and I for one, can't wait to hear the reactions of the lucky viewers inside."

* * *

Everyone sat in the theater with the group in the front row seats and in their best clothes.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asked a certain teenage girl.

Brianna looks up and saw a 'young man' with black hair brushed up and slicked back, a large pair of round eyeglasses, a white collared shirt, an orange tie, blue pants, and a trench coat. "Um, sure thing, sir," Brianna replied. "Do I know you?"

"My name's Adrian Siedelman," The man told Brianna. "It's nice to meet you, Brianna Smith."

"How do you know who I am?" Brianna wondered.

"This is my disguised secret identity, little sister." Adrian whispered into her ear.

"Sis!" Brianna gasped.

Adrian smiled and nodded to Brianna.

"Why are you disguised as a man?" Brianna wondered.

"This is my secret identity." Adrian replied.

"Why a man though?" Brianna asked.

"It was the best I could get..." Adrian shrugged. "I'll tell you more later, besides, it's kind of like the name that Mom and Dad gave me, Adriana."

"I like that name," Brianna smiled. "It really suits you."

"Well, Adriana was Mom and Dad's idea," Adrian chuckled. "The Adrian name is a different story."

Everyone was then shushing each other as the movie was about to start.

"We'll talk later." Adrian promised Brianna.

"Okay." Brianna replied.

* * *

The movie then started. It showed Brad beating the bad guys up and ran away with the robotic Dynomutt, after a man with a gun shot boxes of explosives. They went to a room where bad guys surrounded him.

 ** _"You may have me outnumbered, but I'm taking almost all of you with me."_ **Brad threatened the bad guys.

The ceiling then busted through and a superhero duo soon came to help out Brad. It was the original Blue Falcon with his sidekick Dynomutt, attacking the bad guys with his vehicle.

 ** _"Take that, evil doers!"_ **Owen glared. **_"Looks like we got here just in time, eh, Dog Wonder?"_**

 ** _"Sure did, BF."_ **Dynomutt agreed with a laugh.

 ** _"The original Blue Falcon,"_ **Brad said before removing his mask. ** _"It can't be. Unless... That means, you... You're..."_**

 ** _"That's right!"_ **Owen smiled to him before removing his own mask. **_"I'm your father!"_**

 ** _"And that means Dynomutt is actually..."_ **Brad smiled to the gray dog.

The gray dog removed his head to reveal a familiar Great Dane. ** _"Scooby-Doo!"_**

Everyone in the audience cheered.

"Like, old buddy, you're the real hero, and a real movie star," Shaggy smiled proudly. "Take a bow!"

Scooby got up and took a bow. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"

* * *

Everyone then was out of the movie theaters as soon, the film was over.

"Oh, man, that was the best movie ever." Phil smiled.

"Yeah, I'd totally give it a 10 out of 10." Courtney agreed.

"That was pretty amazing." Mike smiled in agreement.

"This was the best experience possible." Trixie beamed.

"And Chicken was crying at the end." Buttercup stated with a smirk.

"I was not!" Chicken glared at the Powerpuff Girl.

"Does it mean anything if a chicken cries?" Flem wondered.

"I dunno, but I got a Yaksmas present for Daisy Belle." Earl smiled as he showed a comic book he made based on this adventure.

"I'm sure that she will like it, Earl." Katrina said.

"I sure hope so too." Earl replied.

"This turned out to be not so bad of an adventure," Lil said. "It was a lot of fun."

"I gotta admit, I had lots of fun too." Cindy agreed.

"There may have been some villains, but I'm glad that Scroto didn't show up." Mike said.

"Scroto?" The others asked.

"Captain Hero's arch nemesis." Mike explained.

"Just have to wonder though, will Dr. Fear and Andrea strike back?" Jayna questioned.

"If they do, we will be ready for them." Mike promised.

"Dr. Fear and Andrea strikin' again," Chicken laughed like that was impossible. "Good one, Jayna."

Jayna just glared at Chicken.

"Oh, you're serious." Chicken said to the female Wonder Twin.

"I doubt that this will be the last time we'll see Dr. Fear and Andrea." Jayna suggested.

"She has a point, Chicken," Mike replied. "They're bound to come back for revenge, especially Dr. Fear, no matter how many times Action Guy tosses him in the slammer."

"And look at how many times the Powerpuff Girls had to defeat certain villains like HIM and Mojo Jojo." Sammy reminded.

"That is true." Buttercup agreed.

"All right, I guess I'll just put my money where my big fat waddle is." Chicken rolled his eyes.

"And when they try to escape, we will be ready for them." Mike told the others.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Brianna looked up and saw Cybersix, jumping roof-to-roof, going back to home. "See you later, Sis, we'll get to see each other sooner than you think." She then whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice, the four main heroes known as Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Aquaman were watching the news about the group saving the town from Dr. Fear and Mr. Hyde, especially with the help of their former students.

"I'm so proud of the Wonder Twins," Superman said to his fellow heroes. "We've trained them so well."

"They really have been exceptional lately." Batman agreed.

"They really are developing into great heroes," Wonder Woman added. "Maybe they could come on a mission with us someday."

"They have earned it, no doubt," Aquaman replied. "They have really come along way since The Super Friends."

"They are doing good, especially with Samantha." Superman nodded.

"Uh, who is this Samantha?" Wonder Woman asked the Man of Steel.

"Kara's daughter," Superman replied. "You know, the new Supergirl."

"Of course you knew about that." Batman replied.

"Hey, Kara's my cousin, what did you expect?" Superman chuckled.

The four main heroes that made the Justice League were continuing to watch the news and were proud of their former students and was glad that they taught them so well.

The End


End file.
